Fairy Tales
by babynarry
Summary: It's never good to hold the heart of more than one man, to pull them apart, to ruin lives, and friendships, and loves. Caroline Hamilton was a normal girl, until she was thrown into the world of fame, love, thieves, and having true friends be there. Sometimes we have to choose, but other times, are hearts do. Some infinities are long than other infinities.
1. Chapter 1: meeting 1D

Author's note: Um yeah hey, well I think I'm going to really enjoy this fan fiction and I hope you will too. Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own 1D

Chapter One: Meeting 1D

* * *

(Caroline's POV)

I walk into school with all the girls hyper about something that is happening today but I just push past them to get to my locker. Everyone is excited about some band coming to our school, oh well I just tune them all out.

I open my locker to see the blue interior that is covered with pictures of me and my friends, Hannah, Amber, Maya, and Jacob. Amber and Jacob are my closest best friends and I tell them everything. Hannah and Maya are kind of goofs and Hannah is constantly talking about some boy band (I tune her out). I grab my maths book and walk to my math class. I really don't like math, I usually try to sneak my ipod in with me.

I walk into a literal frenzy of girls screaming, crying, you name all over that band that was coming today. I sit in my seat at the back of the room and lay my phone on my lap, hidden by the desk.

I get a text about halfway through class.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Hannah_

_OMGOMGOMG One Direction is coming to our school today! OMG *faints* Harry Styles CAROLINE! OMG I have to make my move on him! What should I do?_

_3 Hannah_

Dear lord she likes these kids too? I don't really know anything about them.

_To: Hannah_

_From: Caroline_

_Hannah, calm yourself. It's just a flipping boy band, but I guess what you do to attract every other guy?_

_3 Caroline_

I was really going to hear it for that one. When my phone buzzes again it's not who I expect.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Jacob_

_Hey Care, dear lord what's all the excitement for today? I have girls busting my ear drums at the moment-.-_

_3 Jake_

My face went straight into a smile at his text. Oh how I loved Jacob, or as we call him, Jake. I get a text from Hannah before I can respond to Jake.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Hannah_

_Thanks for the expert advice, how did you get John to like you?_

_3 Hannah_

(Btw John is my boyfriend) I reply to Jake before I do Hannah.

_To: Jake_

_From: Caroline_

_Some boy band coming to the school today, the one Hannah is in love with, fun, right?_

_3 Caroline_

I laugh a little to myself because some bimbo just said that 3 times 6 was 9. WOW.

_To: Hannah_

_From: Caroline_

_It just happened Hannah, chill go with the flow haha got to go. BYE_

_3 Caroline_

I get a text from John and my heart does flips inside my chest.

_To: Caroline_

_From: John3_

_Hey can I talk to you next break? Xxx_

I smile again, like a goof. We have five minute locker breaks in between classes to do whatever suits you.

_To: John3_

_From: Caroline_

_Yeah of course babe, love you lots 3_

_3 Caroline_

He never replied and next thing I know the bell rings. I rush to my locker and put my books away. We were directed to head to the auditorium, probably the boy band.

I head to John's locker and see him and I wave. He is wearing his normal, cute skinny jeans and a grey and blue stripped shirt. Every single girl at our school likes him because he is English as his accent is quite adorable.

I walk over to him and smile, looking into his stormy grey eyes.

"Hey baby, you wanted to talk to me?" I ask and he nods.

"Come over here for a 'sec" He says and leads me over to hallway that is deserted by now.

He pulls me close and presses his lips to mine, it's sweet at first then he keeps pulling me closer. I try to pull away slightly but he has a tight grip, I can feel him pulling at my shirt and I pull away.

"Stop, I don't want to do that" I say looking down at my feet with great interest.

"Come on Care" He smiles pulling my closer but I pull away once again. It's weird only Jake calls me Care.

"No John" I say again, for some reason I'm starting to shake.

"Then we are over" John says his face suddenly angered.

"Fine" My voice cracks and I feel a tear start in my eyes.

"Fine I didn't need trash like you anyways" John scoffs and shoves me into the wall and walks away.

I fall to the ground and pull my knees to my chest and start crying. I start shaking and tears are rolling down my face. How could he do that? I thought he actually loved me.

I decide to get up and wash my face off but I'm still sobbing. I run towards the bathroom but run into some one.

"I'm sorry" I manage through my sobs.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I hear a British accent and I sob again.

"I'm sorry" I say again and the person lifts my face up to look at them. It's a guy who looks a little bit older than me and has a slight beiber flip.

"I'm Liam, what's wrong? Why are you crying beautiful?" He asks looking worried.

"Are you in that boy band?" I ask, he just looks the type.

"Yeah, come here" He says and pulls me into a hug. I don't even know him but I hug him and tell him everything that just happened.

"He didn't deserve you then, you are too good for that" He smiles, I had fixed my make up and stopped crying. This guy seemed like a good friend.

"Thanks Liam, why do you care about me though? Aren't you famous?" I ask looking up at him.

He shrugs and smiles at me, "I didn't like seeing you cry, and no I'm happy your not crying. Why don't you come to the concert we are putting on. You could come back stage" He smiles and I have to admit it sounds fun.

"I'd love that, um please don't tell anyone about this" I say and he promises not to so we head off.

* * *

A/N: DID you like it? And btw Niall will come in next chapter. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Contest

**Author's Note: Didja like the last chapter? I know it was a bit short but this will be longer. Umm review mmk?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 1D *sobs***

**Chapter Two: Contest**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

**-time skip to next morning cause I'm a time traveler-**

I wake up to my phone ringing, Hannah's ring tone. She had set it for herself and of course it was one direction. There concert was actually a lot of fun yesterday, I _even got Liam's number. I open Hannah's text._

_To: Caroline_

_From: Hannah Styles_

_Hey omg guess what?_

_Love, Hannah_

I laughed to myself at her name change, she asked Harry for a hug and he nicely gave her one. She was convinced he was in love.

_To: Hannah Styles_

_From: Caroline_

_What? Nice name._

_Love, Caroline_

I go into the kitchen and pour some cereal, it's Saturday so I can relax and play my music. What can I say, I'm a musician?

_To: Caroline_

_From: Hannah Styles_

_One Direction is having a contest for a girl member of the band! You're flipping amazing with singing and piano AND guitar. YOU SHOULD TRY!_

_Love, Hannah Styles_

I have to admit my face lit up in excitement at this. I was practically smiling ear to ear, but not getting my hopes up.

_To: Hannah Styles_

_From: Caroline_

_Really? That would actually be really amazing, what time are the try out things?_

_Love, Caroline_

I was so giddy I felt like a…a… a fairy or something.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Hannah Styles_

_Today from twelve to six, please go try! I want to see you in 1D! Just don't tough Hazza!_

_Love, Hannah Styles_

I laughed again and decided; I would go and try my best. I texted Hannah bye and decided to try and text Liam.

To: Liam

From: Caroline

Hey Liam remember me? Well my friend told me about the contest thing for a 6th band member and I wanted to tell 'ya, I'm trying out! See you there?

Love, Caroline

I started flipping through my music and couldn't find anything good enough. I decided to go on the internet. Then my phone buzzed.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Liam_

_Of course I remember you lad! Oh, that's great, hope you're good! Can't wait to see you there._

_I smiled and went back to my internet search._

_Search: One direction_

_Result items: (7,098 items)_

Oh my god, maybe I'll get more specific.

_Search: One Direction song_

_Search Results: What Makes you Beautiful (Listen here)_

_Wonder wall (cover by Louis) (Listen here)_

I like the song wonder wall so I clicked and listened to it. After awhile I had finally chosen a song to sing. It was almost eleven and I wanted to get there early so I went in my room to get something to wear. I look through my closet and try to find something cute.

I pick out some jean short shorts with a brown belt, a dark blue tee that says free hugs, and my black gladiator sandals. I straighten my dark brown hair and apply a little make up to my tan skin. I go into my bathroom and put on my mint and cherry perfume. I put on my skittles chap stick and grab my purse and guitar that I got for my 12th birthday.

I grab my music sheets, my phone and headed out the door of my hotel room. (I moved out of my parent's for some more freedom but they still pay for me). I get a cab and drive down to the local civic center where everything is being held. I get out of the car to see thousands of girls outside, singing, dancing, screaming, everything.

I get in line and when I get to the front I'm greeted by a annoyed looking woman at a desk.

"Name?" She asks.

"Caroline Hamilton" I say with butterflies in my stomach, should I really do this?

"Age" She spits out quickly.

"16" I answer.

"You're number 008712693" She says and hands me a piece of paper with number to tack to my shirt. I sit on one of the concrete stairs outside and start playing my guitar and singing a random song.

"Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight" I start to sing and play the guitar.

"My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state" One girl joins in.

"My lover, he's waiting for me just across the bar" I sing back.

"My seats been taken my some sunglasses, asking about a scar" Another girl chimes in, and a crowd starts to form.

"I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down" I sing back to them both.

"I'll carry you home, tonight, we are young, so let's set the world on fire, we can burn-" We all start singing.

"NUMBER 008712693 you're up!" A voice interrupts and I run over to the security guards who lead me inside and lead me into a room.

I walk in and I'm on a stage with Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Louis starring up at me from a table.

"Hey Caroline" Liam smiles and I smile back.

"Heeelllloooo Caroline!" Harry smiles and I can't help but to giggle.

"Hi beautiful, what will you be singing? Oh and was your name Caroline?" Louis smiles brightly.

"Yeah, my name's Caroline. I'll be singing look after you" I smile back.

"Great, go ahead pretty" Zayn flirts too. They have all talked except for Niall, oh well.

I finish singing my song and they are all clapping and Louis is standing up clapping.

"That was great!" Harry smiles.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing! I love that song!" Louis smiles brightly.

"You have a great voice and great guitar skills, and you're very pretty" Zayn says and winks at me.

"I think you were amazing Caroline, I was hoping you would be good but that was breath taking" Liam smiles, "What about you Niall?" Liam turns to the blond boy and I can't help but look over at him too.

"It was…um..it was…perfect" He smiles and I blush like crazy. He has the most adorable Irish accent.

""I don't know about you guys but I want her in the band" Louis smiles again. I laugh and smile too.

"Wait, what does your shirt say?" Harry asks.

I look down at my shirt and look up, "Free hugs" I say and Harry yells happily and comes running towards me.

Harry hugs me, sending us both onto the ground. I hear the other boys laughing then Louis.

"Free hugs!" Louis screams and flops down on me too. I can't help but laugh my head off, what can I say I laugh at everything. We all get up and I finally stop laughing.

"Okay Caroline, we are going to review everyone, I have your number and I'll call you to tell you if you made it" Liam smiles friendly.

"Liam has your number? I want it too!" Harry smiles, gosh he is like a little kid.

"Okay" I laugh and I write my number on Harry's hand. He smiles and says thanks.

"I want it too" Louis smiles at me and holds his hand out too, he is like a kid too. I write my number on Louis's hand too.

I end up giving my number to everyone and then leaving for the night.

**-Later that night-**

I'm watching the television when my phone buzzes and I pick it up as quick as I can. Three messages, Liam, Harry, and Louis. I open Liam's first.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Liam_

_Caroline/ contestant number 008712693. We, One Direction, would like to first say thanks for entering our contest. We are also happy to say, you Caroline Hamilton are the newest member of one direction! Okay it's real Liam now, I had to send the message they gave me first. I'm so happy to have you in 1D!_

_Love, Liam_

I screamed and danced around for about five minutes then opened Harry's text.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Harry_

_AHHHH! You made it beautiful;) soo happy for you! Can't wait to see you again_

_Love, Hazza_

I laugh a little and open Louis's text.

_To: Caroline_

_From: Louis_

_Great job! You made it! Too happy for you Caroline! When you get this message video chat us, username: 'turtlescarrotsnandos' see you!_

_Love, LOUIS!_

I laugh at Louis's message and their username. I open my computer and click on their username on video chat. They popped up with Harry in the very front.

"Hey guys! I'm so excited, thank you so much" I smile brightly.

"No problem, we loved you." Harry smiles back.

"Hi Caroline!" Louis smiles pushing his way in front of Harry.

"Hi Louis" I smile at him in his stripes. Then I realize, I'm in my pajamas. Which consists of a dark blue tank top and bright yellow booty shorts. I grab my varsity sweatshirt and pull it on.

"Okay tomorrow how about we stop by your house, help you pack meet your parents, and get all the info down so you can come take off with us. You do know you'll be living with us from now on right?" Liam smiles and my heart does flips at getting to live with them.

"Sounds great but I live in a hotel with no parents. Though I would help with packing, and I'm super excited to take off" I smile at them through the screen.

Then I notice Niall isn't with them on video chat, neither is Zayn.

"Where are Niall and Zayn?" I ask curiously.

"You want to see?" Harry smiles mischievously. I nod my head and Harry continues, "Just be quiet, they are talking I'm going to set you in there. Okay?" Harry smiles and Louis laughs.

"Okay" I smile back and Harry sneaks the computer into Niall's room where he and Zayn are talking on the couch. I decide to listen for awhile.

"Can I tell you something Zayn?" Niall asks. This just got interesting.

"Of course" Zayn replies.

"Well I kind of like- wait did you hear that?" Niall asks and I know it was me I just dropped my cup of coffee. I don't know what to do so I sigh off and shut my computer.

Time to get some shut eye.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Any suggestions? Review please(:**


	3. Chapter 3: Joining 1D

**Author's Note: Okay still no reviews:( oh well. If you are reading this I hope you like it, and could you review please? Well enough begging for me(: wait I take that back, I WAS NOT BEGGING. Hehe well moving on. Yuperzoonie.**

**Disclaimer: You get the drill *sad face***

**Chapter Three: Joining 1D**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm I set so I wouldn't look like trash at ten when the boys are coming to help me pack. They texted me at like two in the morning to inform me on when they were coming.

I get out of bed sluggishly and walk into the bathroom. I take a warm shower which wakes me up and use scented shampoos etc. I step out of the shower to see I already have text messages waiting for me from the boys.

I wrap my self in a towel and open Liam's first.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Liam_**

**_We'll be there at ten as promised; sure your parents will be okay with you living with five boys? Haha._**

**_Liam._**

It just hit me then I hadn't told anyone I was joining 1D. I decide to do a good ole' group text.

**_To: Amber, Hannah Styles, Maya, Jacob, Mum, and Dad_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Hey, sorry to text so early in the morning and I'm extra sorry if I woke you up. But, I just wanted to tell you I'm joining One Direction, an English/Irish boy band and I'm moving in with them. Text me if you got questions._**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I set my phone down and go over to my closet, ah what to wear? I shuffle through all my skinny jeans, maybe I had too many of them. Nah, you can never have too many. I decide to wear a pair of blue worn skinny jeans with holes/rips in them.

I look at me shirts and tank tops but can't seem to find something interesting enough. Then remember Amber lives in the apartment next to me and she wears awesome clothes.

**_To: Amber_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Hey A! Can you come over? Possibly bring some cute shirts? I'm totally at a loss on what to wear._**

**_Love, C_**

I decide to just slip on an old basketball shirt and wait for her. I get a text from Hannah before I do Amber.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Hannah Styles_**

**_OMG! You made it! I'm so happy for you, I can't believe this! But if you touch Harry I will kill you, no joke. Love you and have fun and you better text me missy!_**

**_Love, Hannah_**

I laugh at Hannah's text and as soon as I set my phone down Amber texts back.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Amber_**

**_Hey A. I look like death walking today so I just sent room service over with a super cute tee shirt. Congratulations on the boy band thing, even though I hate them. Hey, now that you're with them maybe I'll listen, MAYBE. Love you C._**

**_Love, A_**

I smile at Amber's message; she can always make me smile. She and Jacob are truly my best friends and I really will miss them when I leave with the boys. I don't like the though so I push it away, then there is a knock on the door.

"Room Service" They yell and I run to the door to get the clothes. He hands me a bag and I thank him while he is walking away.

I open the bad and I'm immediately laughing, god I loved this shirt. It was green and on the front in white lettering it said, 'Kiss me I'm Irish. Not really but feel free to kiss me'. I laugh again and slip the shirt on. It fits perfectly.

I straighten my hair and do some light makeup, then right on queue at ten there is a knock on my door. I run to the door to see the five boys smiling at me, Niall in the back as usual, maybe he didn't like me. Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Hey Caroline" Liam smiles and I smile back.

"Come on in, warning it's extremely messy" I say waving them in to my disaster pit. Clothes are everywhere, what can I say I have trouble choosing in the mornings.

"Wow, your room is almost as bad as mine" Louis laughs.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Okay how about we split up into like groups?" I suggest and Liam nods.

"Good idea, me and Zayn will fold shirts and put them in you suitcase, Louis you fold pants and put them in a suitcase, Harry you put shoes in a suit case and Niall help Caroline with whatever else" Liam smiles and we all nod. Oh, I got paired with Niall, I hope he doesn't mind. I really hope he doesn't dislike me though.

I lead Niall into the bathroom to get started.

"Okay, could you get the make up from the counter and put it into that pink and black bag there?" I ask him.

"Sounds good" He says and I about melt. He has the most adorable Irish accent I blush and look down. I walk over and start packing away lotion, shampoo, etc. I decide to try and make conversation with him.

"So you're from Ireland?" I say keeping my eyes on my work.

"Yup, you from here" He asks me and I smile to myself.

"Yeah, I don't get a cute accent like you guys" I blush while packing lotion away.

"Ah, I think your American accent is adorable" He says and I look just in time to see him blush which makes me blush. Jeez, that's a lot of blushing. But I remind myself I can't do this, not after John, not so quickly.

"Thanks, so Niall is it?" I ask faking to not be sure of his name.

"Yeah, it's Niall. Caroline, right" He asks.

"Yup that's my name" I smile at him and notice how perfect his eyes are._ 'Stop it you can't like him'_ a little voice reminds me.

**(Niall's POV)**

Caroline is so pretty, no beautiful and nice and I feel like a goof talking to her. I don't know if she likes me just yet, I mean she smiles and talk to me while I just kind of stare. But when I compliment her she turns away.

"So are you excited?" I ask and her attention finally turns towards me.

"Yeah, it seems like a lot of fun. I can't wait" She smiles, "How do ya' feel about a new band member. Be honest" She says turning to me.

"I think you were meant to be in the band from the beginning. We needed a girl" I smile and see her blush.

"Thanks, hey Niall can I ask you something?" She asks, her green eyes looking up at me.

"Of course" I say smiling back at her.

"Do you hate me?" She asks looking troubled.

"No! Of course not" I say. Why would she think that? It's probably because I haven't talked a whole lot, I would have to change. I need to make her mine.

**(Caroline's POV)**

He doesn't hate me! Yes, he doesn't hate me! I blush and then think about John and I turn back to packing, not letting Niall see the sadness in my eyes.

"Finished" I smile once I've collected myself. "I'll go pack my.. um … girl stuff" I laugh walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Louis and Harry are Liam and Zayn must have finished.

"Hey guys" I smile grabbing a bag to pack my under wear etc. in. I open my top drawer and start pilling stuff in.

"Hey Caroline" Harry laughs like has done something, oh god.

"Harry, what did you do?" I ask but not strictly.

"So, I didn't know you liked someone" Harry smiles cheekily.

"You read my songs?" I say wide eyed. I wrote about John in there, I even wrote about liking Niall. Okay so I do like him, I just don't know if he likes me. Like I said though, oh well.

"Yeah, you like Niall? That's so cute" Harry smiles at me and Louis is smiling at me too.

"Okay, I do. Please don't tell him, I don't think he likes me." I say sighing.

"I won't tell, but I think he does, if that makes a difference" Harry smiles.

"Thanks guys" I sigh then continue, "But no more reading my songs mmk?" I say looking at them and they both nod.

-Time skip because I'm a leprechaun-

We finally finished packing and decided to eat lunch so we order pizza, and tons of it. We were all sitting in the living room when my phone rings and I look at the screen.

**_Incoming call: John_**

**_(Answer)(Decline)_**

I could feel my stomach tighten and my eyes stinging. I take a breath and decide to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer the phone. My voice is a little shaky, and I hope the boys don't notice.

_"Caroline?"_ John says in his accent and I almost start crying.

"Yeah, it's me"

_"Look, I'm really sorry about Friday. I want another chance with you, I'm in love with you, please"_ He says and I'm almost sure I'm going to cry. I'm still in front of the guys so I hold it in.

"Hold on a sec' John" I say into the phone and cover it up with my hand and look to the boys, "I have to take this" I say getting up and practically running off.

**(Niall's POV)**

"Is she okay?" I look at the boys and they all share the same worried look.

"She probably just needed to talk privately for a moment" Liam says not looking us in the eyes. Does he know something about it?

"I'm worried, is she crying?" Harry says, his eyes widening. He was treating Caroline like a big sister or a best friend already, and she seemed to go along with it. Maybe that's what I needed to do, just go in for it. No, I want to win her heart, not force it.

"She's fine, I'm sure guys" Liam smiles at us but still looking troubled. I want to ask him what's wrong but I decide not to.

A few minutes later Caroline walk in with her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Sorry guys, had to say goodbye" She says and her voice sounds shaky. I want to go over to her and hug her but I know I shouldn't.

"Well, let's forgot the pizza and get on our way, shall we?" She smiles, still looking hurt.

"YEAH!" We all call back excited.

* * *

**Author's note: like it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry's House

**Author's Note: Well I really like this fan fiction and I think it might be one of my best but like no one has reviewed it:( change that?**

**Disclaimer: *sobs***

**Chapter Four: Fitting In**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

"Okay your bags are in the car, now we just need to get to the car. Warning there are fans out there" Liam smiles at me. I can tell he knows I was talking to John.

"Okay sounds good, we better go so we don't miss our plane" I smile, we were flying all the way back to England.

"Let's head out" Zayn says and we all leave my old home. I already packed everything away and the room was bare. We get to the lobby and I see the hundreds maybe thousand of fans outside.

"Oh my god" I murmur and Harry laughs at my amazement.

"Stay close to me?" Niall offers and I nod my head. I step closer to him and then we walk outside and the screaming is so loud it's crazy and everyone is grabbing at us.

People and grabbing me and Niall puts his arm around me and I stay close. I hear questions but no one is really answering, one particularly catches me attention.

"Niall is this your girlfriend?" A reporter asks but we just kept walking and smiling.

We finally get to the car and all pile in. I sit between Niall and Harry.

"That was amazing, are they here for you guys?" I ask, I can't believe this, it wasn't even a concert, just a hotel.

"They were here for all of us, One Direction, which includes you" Liam laughs.

"I like your shirt Caroline" Louis smiles and I look down, forgetting what I had on. (it says 'kiss me I'm Irish. Just kidding but feel free to kiss me' if you forgot).

"Thanks Louis" I say smiling back at him.

"Can I really?" Harry asks smiling mischievously.

"Can you what?" I ask a little confused at his question.

"Can I kiss you, like your shirt says" He smiles and I see Liam look surprised.

"Harry" Liam says looking at him.

"What?" Harry looks back at Liam.

"You just can't ask girls if you can kiss 'em" Liam laughs a little but is serious.

"I know girls usually ask me to kiss them" Harry says totally serious and I burst out laughing.

"It's okay Liam, it was innocent" I laugh and Liam laughs a little too. The car comes to a stop and I guess we are at the airport. Oh, god more fans.

"Stay close to me?" I whisper to Niall and he smiles and blushes a little.

"Of course" He smiles and we all get out of the car and as told he stays close to me. We get into the airport and we all have to go through those metal detector and I have a laughing fit because Harry has to go through like 4 times.

We finally get Harry through and all get on a plane, we get our own flipping cabin! We all sit down and Niall orders food.

I end up falling asleep with my ipod on the song, 'Look after you' the song that got me into one direction.

I wake up with Louis in my face. I blink and Louis in my face becomes scarily clear.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty" Louis smiles and I get up and look for Niall. Maybe I could make me and him work, you know maybe he wouldn't hurt me like John did. I see him and walk over.

"More fans?" I ask and he laughs a little.

"Just a few, we are going to Harry's house now so not as many fans on the way and no fans at Harry's" He says and I nod.

We all get off the plane and get to the car pretty easily, we go into a more country part of England. We had too many people to fit into the smaller cars so we split up. I end up in a car with Harry.

"So" He smiles at me with his usual cheeky grin.

"So..what?" I ask not understanding what he was saying.

"Are you going to make your move on Niall?" Harry smiles again and of course, you guessed it, I blush.

"Harry, I don't think Niall likes me like that" I say looking down at my phone that just went off.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**How you standing the car ride with Harry? Haha**_

I laugh and Harry smiles at me.

"That's him isn't it?" Harry says leaning closer and I hide my phone screen from him and he lunges and grabs it. I finally get my phone back to see Harry sent a text to Niall, oh god.

**_To: Niall_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Can't stand being apart for ten minutes I see(:_**

**_-Harry_**

"Harry!" I say my eyes widening and my mouth hanging open.

"It's not like I said you loved him" Harry laughs.

"You might as well have!" I can't help but laugh a little.

**_To: Niall_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Sorry, that was Harry not me. Haha, isn't he just an angel?_**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I laugh to myself and Harry peeks at the text and frowns a bit.

"What?" I ask not understanding his frown. Then I understand, I hurt his feeling and give him and hug and he smiles.

"Were here!" Harry smiles and jumps out of the car, I get out too and see Harry's beautiful house. It's nice and cozy looking with a farm house touch. It gets getting dark and it's colder here than it is in America.

We get into the house and the guards set all our bags down and tell us when they will be back then leave. We all sit down in the living room with music playing off of Zayn's Ipod.

"Okay we have three rooms who is sleeping with who?" Harry asks and we all think.

"I'll room with Zayn" Liam offers and everyone nods.

"I want to room with Caroline!" Louis smiles at me and I laugh a little.

"I don't trust that, no" Liam smiles and Louis frowns.

"Harry, can I trust you?" Liam looks at Harry and his face lights up.

"Yes!" He smiles brightly.

"Is that okay with you Caroline?" Liam asks and I nod. We all go off to our shared rooms and unpack. Turns out me and Harry are sharing a room but not a bed, thank the lord.

I get the bed by the wall and Harry gets the one by the window. I put all my things away and decide to change into some warmer clothes. I grab a black hoodie that says Lewis Track Team on it in blue and white lettering. It was my hoodie from track in school.

"Dinner!" Louis calls and Harry and I walk to the small dining nook. It's small and cozy, like the rest of the house. I sit down between Niall and Harry. Looks like we are eating turkey, mash potatoes, and steamed carrots.

We all dig in because we are starving. I really am starting to like hanging out with these guys.

"Can we play truth or dare after dinner, to kind of bond?" Harry asks and I have to admit, it sounds fun.

"Sounds fun" I say and we finish up dinner and head to the small game room downstairs that has a pool table and sliding glass door heading out to the pool.

We all sit in a circle near the fire pit and I sit between Liam and Louis.

"I'll start, Liam truth or dare?" Harry smiles and Liam thinks.

"Truth" He answers and then Harry has to think.

"Who is your best friend?" Harry asks.

"Girl wise, Caroline, guy wise, I' not really sure." He says and we nod, "Louis truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He smiles.

"Lick Harry's armpit" Liam smiles after thinking and Louis looks unhappy but does as dared.

"Caroline, truth or dare" Louis asks and I have to think, I don't want to lick armpits so I say truth.

"Do you like one of us?" Louis smiles and I immediately blush and look to Harry. He nods.

"Yes, Harry truth or dare?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I dare you to let us mummify you with toilet paper" I smile and everyone laughs. Liam runs off to get the toilet paper and we all stand up and gather around Harry.

Liam brings the toilet paper and we mummify Harry shoulders down. We are all laughing, even Harry. Once we are done we sit back done, Harry still mummified.

"Okay, Niall truth or dare" Harry asks and we all turn to Niall.

"Dare" Niall smiles.

"Peel a banana, without your hands" Harry smiles, where does he come up with this stuff? Harry goes and get a banana then hands it to Niall.

Niall ends up using his feet and mouth to peel the banana though it took him a really long time.

"I'm tired guys, I think I'm going to head to bed" I say and the boys agree. We all go up to our rooms after saying good night.

I walk into the room I share with Harry and pick out my pajamas. I pick grey shorty shorts and a blue v-neck tee shirt. I change in the bathroom and Harry says to look away because he sleeps naked, I do as told then I look when he says he is under his blankets and I climb into my own bed.

I pick up my phone and decide to check my messages, I have quite a few.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Mum_**

**_Have fun sweetheart, when you get this can you text me? I have news for you._**

**_Love, Mum_**

I decide to text my mum back before I open my other texts.

**_To: Mum_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Yeah, you wanted to talk?_**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I get an answer a few minutes later.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Mum_**

**_I know this is a lot to tell over text but I can't exactly talk face to face with you. Well I guess I'll jump right in, Your dad and I are getting divorced and I want you to move in with me and quit that silly band your in. I know you think it feels right but really its nonsense so I want you back home with me. I'll arrange a flight in the morning._**

**_Love, Mum_**

What? My mouth hangs open and I can't help it, I start crying. Harry turns towards me and sees my tears.

"Caroline what's wrong?" He asks but I get up and run out of the room I don't want to cry in front of naked Harry. I go and lock myself in the bathroom. I feel the tears stream down my face, I'm balling on the floor all curled up. A few moments later I hear a knock and then a voice.

"Caroline what's wrong, please let me in, I'm dressed now" I hear Harry say through the door and it only makes me cry harder. I just met these guys but I didn't want to leave them. This is the best thing that has happened to me. I don't want to leave my new friends.

I hear another knock and then another voice.

"Caroline? Please let me in, can we talk?" I hear Zayn and keep sobbing, no balling.

"Caroline? Let me in?" I hear Liam and I let just him in. I wrap myself up in his arms and continue crying.

Liam sits on the floor and holds me in his lap, I really like having Liam to talk to.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asks me softly.

"My mum and dad got divorced and my mum wants me back. She is making me go home, and quit the band and live with her. I don't want to leave" I say and tears come again but more intense. I feel Liam tense at the words.

"What? But you can't go" He says and I can tell he is about to cry too.

"She's arranging a flight in the morning" I cry and Liam sighs sadly, realizing he can't do much.

"I'll go tell the boys, you can stay in here until you're okay" He says patting my head and standing up.

* * *

**Author's note: Did you like it? Don't worry i'll update soon(:**


	5. Chapter 5: Niall

**Author's Note: Okay I'm loving writing this fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write one of these for every chapter?**

**Chapter Five:**

**(Liam POV)**

* * *

I walk out the bathroom and close the door to see four worried faces. I now my eyes are probably red and giving away that I'm about to cry. I just can't believe Caroline is leaving.

"I have some bad news guys" I say and they all look even more worried.

"Caroline's mum is making her quit the band and move back home to live with her" I say feeling my throat close up.

"No she can't leave" Harry looks mortified. I look at the other faces and realize we all share the same look. The terrible sadness, the tears in our eyes, the not wanting our new friend to leave us so quickly.

"I'm sorry Harry but she is, her mum is making her" I say looking at Harry's teary eyes.

"Wait I have an idea. What if Louis signed the papers making him her legal guardian, then she could stay" Niall says and for some reason I feel this is going to be hardest for him.

"Yeah" Louis says smiling; "I would love another kid" He smiles looking at Harry who he was legal guardian of too.

"What if I sang to her? To get her to stay, like what if I admitted I liked her?" Niall says with desperation in his face. Wait, he liked Caroline.

"That's a really good idea" I say and we start our plan.

**(Caroline's POV)**

I finally brought myself to stop crying and decided to read my other texts.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Jacob_**

**_Hey Care, having fun yet? Well, I miss you and hope to see you going places with this band. You deserve this._**

**_Love, Jake_**

I take a deep breath to keep from crying again, then a new message pops up.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Louis_**

**_Could you meet us outside by the fireplace darling? We have something for you._**

**_Love, all of us_**

I collect myself and get up, I walk outside and there is a fire in the fireplace place and the boys are sitting around it, Liam and Niall have guitars. I see a seat open for me and sit down.

I look over and Liam smiles at me though I can tell he is upset. Everyone looks like they just got lemons squirted In their eyes.

"We have something for you, well Niall does. He wanted to tell you something" Liam says and he starts playing the guitar and so does Niall. I look into Niall's eyes and he looks upset. Then he starts singing.

"**_Shut the door, turn the light off_**  
**_I wanna be with you_**  
**_I wanna feel your love_**  
**_I wanna lay beside you_**  
**_I cannot hide this even though I try_**" He starts and I'm glued, his voice is amazing.

"**_Heart beats harder_**  
**_Time escapes me_**  
**_Trembling hands touch skin_**  
**_It makes this harder_**  
**_And the tears stream down my face_**" He continues and I feel tears coming on.

"**_If we could only have this life for one more day_**  
**_If we could only turn back time_**  
**_You know I'll be_**  
**_Your life, your voice your reason to be_**  
**_My love, my heart_**  
**_Is breathing for this_**  
**_Moment in time_**  
**_I'll find the words to say_**  
**_Before you leave me today_**

**_Close the door_**  
**_Throw the key_**  
**_Don't wanna be reminded_**  
**_Don't wanna be seen_**  
**_Don't wanna be without you_**  
**_My judgement is clouded_**  
**_Like tonight's sky_**

**_Hands are silent_**  
**_Voice is numb_**  
**_Try to scream out my lungs_**  
**_But it makes this harder_**  
**_And the tears stream down my face_**

**_If we could only have this life for one more day_**  
**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_You know I'll be_**  
**_Your life, your voice your reason to be_**  
**_My love, my heart_**  
**_Is breathing for this_**  
**_Moment in time_**  
**_I'll find the words to say_**  
**_Before you leave me today_**

**_Flashes left in my mind_**  
**_Going back to the time_**  
**_Playing games in the street_**  
**_Kicking balls with my feet_**  
**_Dancing on with my toes_**  
**_Standing close to the edge_**  
**_There's a pile of my clothes_**  
**_At the end of your bed_**  
**_As I feel myself fall_**  
**_Make a joke of it all_**

**_You know I'll be_**  
**_Your life, your voice your reason to be_**  
**_My love, my heart_**  
**_Is breathing for this_**  
**_Moment in time_**  
**_I'll find the words to say_**  
**_Before you leave me today_**

**_You know I'll be_**  
**_Your life, your voice your reason to be_**  
**_My love, my heart_**  
**_Is breathing for this_**  
**_Moment in time_**  
**_I'll find the words to say_**  
**_Before you leave me today"_** He finishes and I'm crying, he likes me. I can't believe this. I jump up and hug him, looping my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I feel completely safe in his arms and he smells so inviting.

I pull away a little and look into his blue eyes, he looks sad but happy in a way. I decide, I do want him, I want to date Niall. So I lean forward and press my lips to his. It's quick but perfect and I can hear Harry and Louis 'awwh'ing at us. I pull away and smile and blush.

"Sorry" I say looking at the ground.

"No, don't be. Caroline, will you be my girlfriend?" Niall asks and Harry and Louis do what is close to a fan girl scream and I can't help but smile.

"Of course" I smile at him and his face brightens, we sit down, our hands intertwined.

"Okay we have one more thing" Liam says, what now?

"I want to become your legal guardian so that you can stay with us" Louis smiles and I can't believe this.

"Are you serious?" I pretty much shriek and all the guys nod with smiles on their faces.

"Yes" Louis smiles brightly.

"So will you stay with us?" Harry looks at me and it's like he is a puppy dog.

"Of course, I will!" I smile and all the guys give me a big group hug. "Let me tell my mum, tomorrow we can get the paper done" I smile and they all nod.

I pull out my phone and text my mum with all the guys watching.

**_To: Mum_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_No mum, I'm not leaving the boys and I'm not coming 'home'. Why, because I am home, with the boys. Louis is now my legal guardian, and I'm living with them and staying in this band. This is not silly, or just some thing I can leave, this is my life. I love these boys and I love doing what I love. I won't let anyone stop me from doing what I want. You might wan to cancel your flight arrangements. Goodnight mum._**

**_Love, Caroline, Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall, and Harry_**

They all smile and laugh a little at my text then we decide to head off to bed. I climb into the bed and fall asleep immediately

I wake up to Harry singing loudly in the shower that's in the bathroom connected to the bedroom we share. I get up and get dressed in blue jean shorts with a hole in the right led and a white v-neck tee shirt. I brush my hair and straighten it at the vanity and do my simple makeup. I am trying to find my perfume on the dresser Harry and I share when I notice of his colognes. I start smelling them and end up coughing because they are so strong. I put my warm vanilla perfume on and leave the room and head to the kitchen where I find Louis standing.

"Hey Lou" I smile and he looks like he is trying to decide something.

"Well the other boys aren't up yet and I wanted to make a nice breakfast but I don't know what to make, or how to good very well" He smiles and I laugh a little.

"I'll help, how about we make pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage?"" I ask and he smiles and nods.

"I'll make the bacon and sausage, you make the pancakes and eggs, we can both make the has browns. Okay" He offers and I nod. I go to work on the pancakes first.

After awhile while I'm making eggs I feel arms loop around my waist from behind. I smile realizing it's Niall by his cologne. I give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning" I smile while making the eggs.

"Good morning, making breakfast with Lou I see" He smiles and I laugh a little.

"Yeah it should be ready in about five minutes, will you wake the other boys up?" I ask and he nods and walks off.

Niall gets the other boys and Louis and I set breakfast out and we all dig in. It tastes really great and I didn't know Louis could cook this good.

"We should go swimming today" Harry smiles while eating a pancake whole.

"We should" Liam smiles and I agree it would be fun. We all finish our food and head off to get dressed to swim.

I wear my blue and white stripped bikini. I walk out of the bathroom to see all the boys aren't in board shorts except for Niall, everyone else is in there underwear. I laugh a little and we all head out side.

We stay in the water for an hour or so playing ball and other games then get out because it starts raining. We are all setting in the lounging room in towels, they guys singing and Niall playing guitar.

"We have interviews and a photo shoot tomorrow so we have to drive into town tonight and stay at the motel" Harry sighs and it's kind of sad we have to leave the peace of Harry's house.

We all get started packing and soon enough we are heading into town after eating dinner, tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

**Reveiw?**


	6. Chapter 6: Upclose 1D

**Author's note: Okay chapter six, yay! Reviews please? It would be fantastic! And I know this whole guardian thing is probably not correct but let's pretend it is, mmkay?**

**Disclaimer: once again I don't own 1D very sadly.**

**Chapter Six:**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

I wake up to my alarm in the hotel we slept in last night. You wouldn't believe the fan line up. I get up and wake the boys up too. I take a shower and then get dressed in worn skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt; I'm quite simple I know. For fun I add my dog collar necklace that has my name on it.

I straighten my hair and apply makeup as always then eat some breakfast while waiting for the boys to get ready. Niall and Harry finish first so they sit at the kitchen table with me.

"Court is first, then interviews and photo shoots" Harry says and I nod. I decide to check my phone.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Jacob_**

**_Would you want to meet me for dinner tonight? I happen to be in London, for fun of course and heard you were here too. If you want I'll meet you at the coffee shop at seven tonight?_**

**_Love, Jake_**

I smile at the thought of getting to see Jacob again. I text him back with a smile spread a mile long on my face.

**_To: Jacob_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_I would love to Jake! I'll see you at seven._**

**_Love, Care_**

Liam and Louis finish and sit down, Louis looks nice today probably so he can impress the judge.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: John_**

**_Caroline, you haven't answered my texts lately and I'm worried. I really want to talk to you; I'm in London for awhile and thought maybe we could meet up sometime? Answer please Caroline_**

I immediately delete the message and set my phone down, acting as if it never happened. I have Niall now; I don't need that stupid John.

"Are we ready guys?" Louis asks once Zayn sits down and we all nod. We all get into the big car and start on our way to the court house.

We walk in and are lead to a private room where a judge will decide if Louis can take care of me well enough. We all sit down in a waiting room.

A few moments later a woman in a suit walks in with a clipboard in hand.

"Louis Tomlinson and Caroline Hamilton" She calls and Louis and I stand up nervously.

"Come with me" She says and leads us into a room. It's a wood room with dark red carpets and a dark wood table with a judge sitting and two chairs waiting for us. We both sit down and the woman stands in the background, almost unnoticed.

"Louis Tomlinson and Caroline Hamilton" the judge asks.

"That's us sir" Louis smiles.

"So what have you come here today for?" The judge asks.

"I would like to become Caroline's legal guardian" Louis says.

"How old are you Mr. Tomlinson?" he asks.

"Twenty sir" Lou says, he never says sir.

"Do you have other children?" he asks.

"One other person I am legal guardian of but no relation shared" Lou answers.

"Are you related to Miss Hamilton?"

"No sir" Lou retorts.

"Miss Hamilton do you want Mr. Tomlinson to be your legal guardian?" He asks, what kind of question is that?

"Yes sir"

**_-Time skip because I'm from Narnia-_**

We walk out of the room trying to hold in happy squeals. Lou is my legal guardian now! We see the guys in the waiting room looking curious.

"I have a daughter" Lou squeals and we all group hug again. We get into the car so we won't be late for our interviews and head off with smiles on our faces.

We get to the building where the interviews will be recorded on live television. We all walk in and immediately get rushed to hair and makeup.

The stylist's curl my hair is loose beach like curls and does simple makeup. I get to wear my normal clothes but with a few accessories of theirs. They give me a pearl necklace, a gold bracelet, and pearl earrings to wear. I walk out to see the boys all ready to.

We get put in the waiting section that is just off the stage of some English talk show. We are all waiting for our queue to come out onto the live set.

Then we hear, "One Direction" and we all walk onto the stage smiling and waving at the fans.

We all sit on a couch opposite to a man sitting in a chair and smiling at us. Once we are all sitting down and the fans have quieted I notice I'm in between Harry and Niall.

"Wow, so this is One Direction. Can you tell us your names for the people who don't know?" The man asks and Liam nods.

We go down the line and say our names.

"Okay so tell me, five boys and one girl how does that work?" The interviewer asks.

"She's mine" Harry smiles and Zayn laughs.

"No she's mine" Lou says to Harry.

"Their just kidding she is dating Niall, but we are all just best friends so having a girl is new but really not that different, we don't treat her different. Except she gets kisses from Niall" Liam says and all the fans laugh and the interviewer nods.

"So Niall and Caroline are the cute couple?" The interviewer says smiling.

"Yes, though Harry and Lou wedge their way in there with them" Liam jokes and all the fans laugh.

"Caroline, what is it like be famous practically over night?" The interviewer asks.

"It's so new and amazing, and really surprising actually. When I saw how many fans were outside the hotel my mouth hung open" I laugh and everyone else does too.

"So Caroline are you the only one who doesn't have an U.K. accent?" He asks.

"Yes I am sadly, I love all their accents I wish I had one. Though being with all the time I'm with them I'll probably develop one" I smile.

"Well I think the American accent suits you, so this has been a big question on fans minds, is there any jealousy in the couples?" The interviewer asks leaning forward. I'm definitely not the one to answer this.

We all look at each other not sure what to say. We have never been asked a question like that.

"I don't think there is, I mean we all kind of share Caroline as friends but in relationship terms she is Niall's girlfriend. If one of is jealous we haven't admitted to it" Liam says and the interviewer nods. Probably upset he didn't get the 'dirt'.

"Well thank you so much for being on here today, let's here it for One Direction" He smiles and we all get up and walk off smiling. We walk back into the room we had to wait in earlier.

We get our things taken off that the stylists loaned us then head off to our photo shoot. Once we are in the limo type car we all sigh with relief.

"Okay we have photos then we can go home, but tomorrow we are filming as new music video" Liam says, he really is like a dad.

We reach the studio and get rushed inside then rushed to hair and makeup. Once again we are dressed casually but nicely.

We all meet up near the cameras to talk with the photographer.

"Okay we will do group photos then singles, then couples, to show the relationships in the band, friends and couples. You will do interviews discussing relationships later. First we will do a group photo" He says, I think he said his name was Perris or something.

We all stand in front of the white paper waiting to be told what to do.

"Okay, all have arms around each other and smile big" He says and we do as told, all the boys pinch each others bums to give a more natural smile, and it works.

"Okay take five" He says after a few shots and we all get a drink of water and stylists fix our makeup etc.

"Okay back on set" Perris says and we walk onto the next set, a room with a couch set in front of the cameras.

"Okay all sit down, let your legs over lap etc." He says and we do so, I end up sitting in between Harry and Niall with my legs swung over Harry's lap and we all smile.

We do a few more group pictures on different sets, then get called for singles. I'm not the first to go but finally they call my name and I step up.

I walk onto the set that is actually outside in a forest type setting and it's really pretty.

"Okay sit down and sit on your knees, look up and smile" Perris says and I do as told. I get a few pictures taken; my favorite where I get to throw leaves and flowers at the camera.

Finally I'm done and I can go rest and get changed for the couple pictures. After everyone else is done with singles I get called up to do couples. First I get to take pictures with Lou.

"Okay just so I can get a feel, what is your relationship like?" Perris asks, sounding a little uninterested.

"Definitely fun, best friends, very goofy and silly" Lou smiles and Perris nods.

"Okay first picture, Caroline can you get on Louis's back and both smile?" Perris asks and we nod.

I hop onto Lou's back and he starts telling jokes and we are both laughing naturally. Then Perris gets the idea of a pillow fight and we actually get to do a pillow fight!

Its lots of fun taking pictures with Lou but then they call up Zayn to takes pictures with. Our pictures aren't too eventful because I don't Zayn too well; I guess that has to change.

Then they call up Niall and I smile, Perris gets informed that we are dating and we do a lot of pictures with Niall carrying me then Perris asks a kind of random question.

"Could I photograph you two kissing?" Perris asks and we nod, we get our stance ready then Perris counts down and we stand there kissing for awhile so he can get 'the prize shot'.

Then Liam gets called up and we get to do some fun pictures too because I know Liam the best out of the boys. Then Harry gets called, oh fun.

We get to do some really cool pictures, like on a trampoline, and making funny faces at each other, and sword fighting with colored pool noodles, then we get asked to do some more sweet pictures and we hug and Harry gives me a piggy back ride and we get to play hide and seek under white bed sheets. Then we get our pictures taken lying on abed while they takes pictures from above.

Finally we get to leave, and we get thanked and we thank them then get in the car to head to the hotel.

**_-Time skip because I'm Louis Tomlinson-_**

I walk down the main streets of London walking towards the café I'm meeting Jacob at. I can't wait to see him again. I walk into the shop and spot him, I run up and hug him tight then we sit down and order coffee.

"I missed you so much" I smile at Jake and take a sip of my coffee.

"I missed you too Care, I can't believe you're really in a band" He smiles back while drinking his hot chocolate.

We get to catch up a lot and I tell him about Niall and it's really just a great night.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? If so, you know what you should do?...REVIEW! Thanks and bye(: mmkay?**


	7. Chapter 7: Harry and Caroline?

**Author's Note: Okay I'm still loving this, as usual(: but I think I'm going to do another fan fiction AND continue this one, so when I upload it check it out? Well thanks if your reading, and would it hurt to review? Nope, actually it cures cancer(: not really but let's pretend it does.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to talk about it *Sobs***

**Chapter Six: Harry and Caroline?**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

I wake up in the hotel room and stretch out. Yesterday was a long and tiring day. I'm happy I got to see Jacob and today we have a music video to shoot.

I get up and grab my phone then head to the kitchen. I sit down with some waffles and then get a text from my personal manager Colin

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Colin_**

**_I left a magazine on the kitchen table that is not good news; look at it then text me._**

**_-Colin_**

I sigh a little and set my phone down, I see the magazine and I pick it up. I see it's one direction edition. I flip through to the one direction pages and I see me name in big letters and I start dating.

**_(Caroline Hamilton of One Direction, the newest member and only American! Her and Niall Horan are sure to become the next Hollywood sweethearts, if someone else doesn't get in the way, our more than one person! Caroline and Niall have confirmed that they are dating exclusively but on interviews Harry Styles has exclaimed, "She's mine!". There are pictures of her and Harry styles goofing off together on a photo shoot and even in a bed together! Then Caroline was photographed going out for coffee with another boy her age. Who is it that Caroline is with? Or is it all of them?)_**

What, why would they think me and Harry are dating? Obviously Niall and I are dating. I decide to text Colin back.

**_To: Colin_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Colin, I just read the article. What should I do? Please help_**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I decide to text Hannah knowing she has already read the article and is probably not happy with me.

**_To: Hannah Styles_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Hannah? If you read the article, it's not true. I'm leaving Harry for you. Are you mad?_**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I get a text back from Colin as Harry walks in the room and makes waffles for himself.

**_To: Caroline_**

**_From: Colin_**

**_I just talked to Harry and Niall's manager, they agreed with my idea. I know it's new, but we think you should play along. Say you can't choose between the two guys, we could advertise it as a love triangle. It would bring in a lot of publicity. Only if it is okay with you though_**

**_-Colin_**

Okay when I read that I about choked on my waffle. They want me to say I'm dating Harry and Niall? I love Niall, okay I said it I love him. I don't want to fight with Colin because I trust him and he is usually right. I text him back.

**_To: Colin_**

**_From: Caroline_**

**_Okay, I'll do it. I'll make sure cameras see both of us together. Can you tell Niall and Harry though?_**

**_Love, Caroline_**

I set my phone down and next thing I know Harry is answering a phone call and his mouth is hanging open then says okay and hangs up and sits down.

"Hey new girlfriend" Harry smiles at me and I blush and look down.

"Crazy, right?" I smile at Harry.

"Not really, I think it could be fun" Harry says and Niall walks in looking surprised.

"I was just notified I'm sharing my girlfriend with Harry" Niall says grabbing milk from the fridge.

"I was just notified I was being shared" I say.

**-Time skip because I'm a unicorn-**

We get to the studio and the car pulls to a stop. We are all dressed pretty sloppily and have no makeup on so the stylists get a fresh face.

I remember I have to stick with Harry and Niall so when we get out I hold both Harry and Niall's hand. There are fans all around and I see camera flashes. We decide to sign a couple things so I let go of the boys hands.

While I'm signing one girl's magazine she asks, "Are you dating Harry and Niall?"

"Yup, I just couldn't choose so I'm dating both" I smile and hand back her book to see her mouth hanging open. We start walking into the studio and Harry puts his arm around my shoulders and Niall lops his around my waist.

We get inside and are once again sent off to hair and makeup. I actually look really pretty and I look over and the boys look really good too. We all go into the meeting room and sit down; can you guess who I set in between?

"Okay we are doing the music video for moments. Our concept is going to be Harry seeing his dead girlfriend and interacting with her. Caroline will be the dead girlfriend, and the other boys will be Harry's friends. Later we will do a video for Forever young which is a simple concept. You all will be singing to a over head camera while laying in a big white bed with a girl beside you. We think it is going to be Caroline beside each of you. We will do Moments first, Harry and Caroline get to set" The video director says and we head off.

Harry and I head to set and we are set onto a big white bed first and Harry is laid down looking up and I am beside him looking at him. Harry starts singing, well mouthing the words.

We scenes where I'm in a flacking white flowy dress and Harry is chasing me through woods. How cliché is that? Then me and Harry dancing around a set house.

When we are doing one slow dance scene the director scares us by yelling "Cut" suddenly.

"Okay I have an idea, while you two are dancing, Harry can you kiss her?" He asks and I stand there in shock. I have to kiss Harry? I look over to Colin and he just nods, so I nod to the director.

"Great, action" He smiles and Harry and I start dancing again.

Harry and I are dancing slowly, his arms around my waist then slowly his hands curl around the nape of my neck and he look into my eyes, still mouthing words to the song. Then the songs stops on a long note and he starts leaning in. I close my eyes; talk myself into being a good actor, then.

I kiss Harry.

My lips press to his and it's surprising how warm he is. My hand goes mindlessly up to his hair and my fingers intertwine in his curls. Harry's hands move back down to my waist and pull me closer. I tilt my head to the side slightly and Harry deepens the kiss with his tongue. Wait, what am I doing? Am I making out with Harry? No, I can't be I'm dating Niall. But I don't know what else to call this.

"_Cut, cut guys_!" The director practically yells, we must not have heard him the other times. I pull myself away from Harry and excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

I run and take a deep breath and look in the mirror. My lips are red and my face is flushed while my hair is slightly messy. I splash water on my face in an attempt to cool my face off. I see a toothbrush and brush my teeth, wanting the taste of Harry's tongue out of my mouth.

I finish brushing my teeth and grab a piece of gum to freshen my mouth even more. It's not that didn't enjoy the kiss, wait no I can't say that. Oh dear lord, what is wrong with me? I don't like Harry, right? Do I like Harry?

Wait, why am I even thinking about that? I take a deep breath. You just made out with him, it's normal to feel weird. You probably don't like him Caroline.

**_-Time skip because I'm Lou's carrot;)-_**

I lay in bed awake, I tried to avoid Harry for the rest of the day but it was hard. Especially since Harry and I share a flipping room. I lay looking at the ceiling. The weird feeling about Harry hasn't left like I thought they would.

"Caroline, are you still up?" I hear Harry whisper from his bed. I thought he was asleep, dang it.

"Yeah" I whisper back.

"Will you come here?" He asks quietly. Oh god, I can't say no. I nod and walk over and sit on the edge of the bed and he sits up.

"Lay down?" He asks patting a spot nest to him, hesitantly I lay beside Harry. I feel heat coming off of him and feel nervous.

Then Harry relaxes, like he is going to sleep. Did he want me to sleep with him? Nothing funny, but to just lay there with him and sleep? I guess so and let my eyes close and take me into a deep sleep.

**(Niall's POV)**

I lay awake in bed thinking. Caroline and Harry kissed today, better yet made out. It's nothing though, right?

I can't go t sleep and decide to see if Caroline is asleep so I walk down to her and Harry's room. I open the door to see them sleeping in the same bed. Peaceful and curled up, close to each other in a deep sleep.

That's supposed to be me, not Harry she's my girlfriend. Then I see what just about kills me.

Harry sits up, not really asleep though Caroline is and kisses her softly on her lips. Then he just smiles, licks his lips and lays down to sleep. I feel like running in there and asking Harry what the hell that was. But I don't, I just walk back to bed and lay down. Going to bed with a tear streaming down my face.


	8. Chapter 8: Choosing?

**Author's Note: Okay so I know you're probably like wth Caroline and Harry? Well my excuse, I was bored and had no ideas and I was watching a lot of Harry videos late at night(: ha-ha. Btw I am a Niall fan! Anyway yeah,**

**Disclaimer: Shut up, I know don't own them. It makes me cry :(**

**Chapter Eight: Choosing?**

**(Harry's POV)**

* * *

I wake up beside Caroline in my bed, for once I'm at least wearing boxers. I get up and get dressed. I can't believe what happened yesterday. I've liked Caroline since the beginning but Niall likes her and got her first, so I didn't say anything.

But yesterday, that kiss was perfect. It felt like it had meaning, not just a stage kiss. I think I should tell Niall I like her, it would only be fair. I get up and walk to Niall's room he shares with Lou. I wake him up and tell him to meet me on the balcony, even though there will be fans below they won't hear us.

He nods so I walk onto the balcony; it's around nine am so there is already a crowd of fans outside. I lean against the railing and wave.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Niall says coming up beside me.

"Yeah, it's about Caroline" I say looking at him and when I mention Caroline's name his face tightens.

"Yeah I meant to talk to you about that" He says back to me. Oh god, is he mad at me?

"Well, I wanted to tell you this a while ago but I didn't. I like Caroline, I have liked her since we first met her and yesterday made me realize just how much I liked her" I say a little nervous.

"I was afraid you were going to say that, what should we do?" Niall asks looking slightly upset.

"How about we let her choose, we could both take her on a date and etc. and see who she likes better" I say thinking of the idea I had seen on movies before.

"Sounds good, I'll take her on a date in the day today and tonight you can take her on a date" Niall says and I nod.

**(Caroline's POV)**

"Of course I'll go on a date with my boyfriend" I say smiling at Niall.

"Cool, well I'm going to go get ready. See you in a hour?" Niall asks and I nod and he walks away. Then I see Harry and walking towards me, oh crap.

I start to walk away when Harry taps on my shoulder so I turn around towards him.

"Hey Harry I didn't see you there" I say, total lie. He nods a little and I smile.

"Would you go on a date with me tonight? I asked Niall and he said it was okay" Harry asks and my heart stops. What? Go on a date with Harry and that's fine with Niall. Should I say no? No, I can't say no to Harry.

"Sure, tonight though I have a date with Niall in an hour." I answer smiling at him and his face lights up. I really do like to see Harry happy but I'm scared of my feeling towards him.

"Great, we'll go around nine, I'll let you get ready" He smiles and I nod and he walks away.

I walk into my room and decide to get ready. When I look in the mirror my look doesn't satisfy me. Then I see a box of the bleach Niall uses to die his hair and I get an idea.

So an hour later I'm bleach blonde and dressed and I look pretty good, I think. But I need someone else's opinion.

"Louis come here!" I yell and I here feet running towards the bathroom then the door opens and Lou's mouth hangs open.

"You're blond" Lou says wide eyed and closes the door behind him and comes closer.

"I know, does it look okay" I ask looking at my long straight bleach blond hair.

"It looks really good, different but really good" Lou says and pulls his hand through my hair.

"Thanks, do I look okay?" I ask looking in the mirror. I have a blue black and white stripped tank top and light wash skinny jeans with rips, and a shell necklace.

"You look really, and I think Niall is waiting for you" He smiles and opens the bathroom door. I walk out and go to the living room to see Niall dressed casual but nice and he looks at me surprise.

"You look great" He smiles and I blush I walk over and he pulls me in and gives me a quick kiss that leaves me wanting more.

"Let's go" He smiles and we head out to the car and let me tell you the fans were going crazy over my hair.

We finally get to a little restraint and get out of the car, we walk in and the restaurant is really pretty.

We sit down at a table for two and both order lunch.

"You look nice Niall" I smile at him, he is wearing a blue v-neck shirt and dress pants.

"You look beautiful" He smiles and I blush again. After we are done eating Niall leads me up to the roof on top of the restraint and the view is breath taking.

I look at Niall and smile. He pulls me close to him and loops his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I smile and he leans in and then our lips meet. He smells inviting and warm, like a kitchen and I can't help but lean harder into the kiss. His tongue brushes my lip and I open my mouth to deepen the kiss.

Everything seems perfect, the air is warm and the kiss is inviting. But for some odd reason I think, of you guessed it- Harry. I try to brush the thought away and it almost works. Finally Niall and I pull away smiling and we decide to head home.

We get home and I go straight to my room after kissing Niall again the car. When I walk into my room I see a note on my bed. I walk over and pick it up.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Harry Styles**_

_**Dress formal tonight, I have something nice planned.**_

_**See you at nine ;)**_

_**-Harry XxX**_

I look at the clock and it's already six pm so for a hour I sit around in my bed room then at seven decide to start getting ready. I loosely curl my hair and wear a blue spaghetti strap mini dress with ruffles on the chest. With it I wear some white and sand colored sandals. When I'm done it's almost nine so I go ahead and walk out into the living room and see Harry in dress pants, white v-neck tee shirt, and a jacket that matches his pants.

He looks at me and smiles and I smile back.

"You ready blonder?" He smiles and I laugh and nod so he takes me outside and a car is waiting so we get in and we drive to what looks like a park but no one is around.

We get out and Harry leads me into the woods and trees.

"Where are we going Harry" I ask and I hear him laugh.

"Surprise" He says and I start seeing white Christmas lights hung up in the trees and it looks beautiful. We finally get to a small pond and he has a picnic set up and white lights all around. It looks beautiful and we sit down on the big white blanket.

Harry pulls out wine and I mention I'm not old enough to drink and he shushes me. He pulls out a small dinner and we start eating.

"This is beautiful Harry" I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thanks, you look beautiful. I like your hair" He says and I blush a little. We finish eating and Harry packs the food away and we pull closer to watch the stars and it's amazing. Harry puts his arm around me and I can smell his cologne, his isn't like Niall's it's seductive not inviting. But still smells just as good.

"Caroline" Harry softly and I look at him. He wraps his hands around the nape of my neck and pulls our lips to meet and it surprises me. He is warm just like before. I can't help but lean in and my hands go to his hair that is soft and luxurious. Harry deepens the kiss with his tongue and he has gotten better since just last time. I'm completely hypnotized and I feel Harry's hands leave my neck for only a minute to take his jacket off and he pulls me closer. I fall onto my back on the blanket and Harry crashes on top of me, still kissing.

Everything feels just right then, my phone, yeah- it rings. Harry pulls away and looks at me.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Harry asks breathing heavily.

I pick up my phone and turn it off then throw it into a patch of grass the pull Harry back on to me. We are kissing, or making out when I faintly see a camera flash, oh crap. We both turn around to see paparazzi.

**-Time skip because I'm Irish bro-**

I get back to the house and go straight to my room, oh god. What happened with Harry? I'm dating flacking Niall, not Harry. What do I do?

` Then I hear a knock on my door, what if it's Harry? Well this is his room too.

"It's open" I yell and Niall walks in. I smile weakly, feeling guilty and he sits on the edge of the bed with me.

"Can I talk to you on the roof?" Niall asks and I nod my head so we head onto the roof. It's dark but there are lights and it's really pretty.

"You wanted to talk?" I say and Niall takes a big breath.

"Yeah, listen. I think we should, uh take a break for a while" He says looking down.

What? Take a break? Like break up? I feel tears in my eyes and my throat starts closing up. I take a deep breath but it brakes up.

"Fine" I say and run downstairs. I head for my room and lock myself in there and start balling crying. Why did he do that? I thought he really liked me.

I fall asleep crying and let me tell you, Harry did not sleep in our room tonight.

* * *

**i'll update later today(: review on what you thought?**


	9. Chapter 9: Torn

**Author's Note: Mmkay well yeah. Review?**

**Disclaimer: Potato!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**(Caroline's POV)**

* * *

**-Three weeks later**-

Okay so I'm still completely broken up about Niall but I don't let it show, and no I'm not dating Harry.

I wake up in the new hotel room that I finally get to myself in California. I look at the clock and it's already noon. I pick my phone up to check it.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**Want to go on a walk at one?**_

_**-Nialler**_

My heart stops and I notice how much I really need Niall in my life. Even if we are just friends, though I want him to love me but he doesn't.

_**To: Niall**_

_**From: Caroline**_

_**Yeah, sure I'll meet you in the lobby at one.**_

I get up and get dressed in light wash skinny jeans, cream round toe heels and a white button up shirt with a brown shell necklace. Colin told me I needed to dress better in public, so I do.

I straighten my still new blonde hair and put on my makeup, I wear more than I usually do because Colin says I need to look older. I really do look different now, I look twenty not sixteen.

I sigh and get a banana for breakfast then head down to the lobby with my brown purse. I get in the elevator and someone yells hold so I do.

Louis runs in the elevator with me. I smile and hit the lobby button and he hits third floor.

"You look nice" Lou says and I smile. I really don't talk too much to the boys, I just work on the album then head to my separate room. Everything has changed, let me tell you.

The elevator pulls to a stop at the lobby and I get out. I already see fans and they start screaming, I wave then see Niall and walk over to him.

"Hey Niall, you ready?" I ask and he nods so we go outside, we get away from the fans then finally get to the park and start walking and I take my heels off and hold them.

"I wanted to tell you something" Niall says coming to a stop and I do too.

I don't say anything so he just continues, "I really like this girl, like a lot and I think she is the one" Niall says and my heart breaks. I feel tears coming on and I can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I say and run off, I hear Niall trying to catch up but I'm faster than him and I run to my hotel room and start crying.

My chances are over, I screwed it up the first time and this is what I get. Niall thinks he found his freaking soul mate.

I can't stop crying and I hear knocking on the door, probably Niall. I don't want to talk to him.

"Go away" I yell through sobs, I'm lying on the couch with my face in my pillow crying.

"Caroline, please" Niall says through the door and I can't stop crying.

"Go away" I scream crying and my heart feels like it's in shreds. A few minutes later I hear another knock.

"Caroline, its Harry. Let me in please" I hear Harry. Next to Niall he is the last person I want to talk to right now.

"Leave Harry, I don't want to freaking talk to you. Leave me the hell alone" I scream still crying like crazy and I hear Harry walk away. Then a few minutes later once again, a knock.

"Caroline, its Lou, I know you're mad but will you just let me in to talk to you, please?" I hear Lou and I can't let him see me like this.

"Lou please just go" I say still crying. I can't yell at Lou. I don't hear foot steps leaving but I end up falling asleep crying on the couch.

I wake up and take a shower first thing, and you guessed it cry my eyes out. In the shower I come to a final decision.

I'm quitting One Direction.

I know I know, but I can't stand to see Niall or really even Harry. I get out of the shower and pull on some Hollister jean shorts, a HCO shirt, and a hoodie. I brush my hair and straighten it. I pack all of my bags and notice its only five a clock in the morning. So I'm not even going to say bye, I would be able to stand it.

I finally have all of my things packed and call a cab to meet me outside the lobby. Then I decide to at least write a note and put it on the boys door.

_**Boys,**_

_**By the time you read this I'll already be gone and probably on a plane. I'm sorry but I'm quitting One Direction, I hope you guys go far, I really do. Good luck and I hope to see you winning awards.**_

_**-Caroline**_

I write the note and put it in my pocket. I buy tickets to London online and put some sunglasses on the pull my hoodie up. I grab my suitcase and walk out of the door and lock it. When I look down I see Lou leaning against the wall by my door asleep. I can't believe he was that worried. I set the note on his lap and head towards the elevator. I get down to the lobby and hop in my car. They drive me to the airport and I get on a plane to London.

I sit down and a middle aged woman sits beside me. She has brown hair and look familiar some how. Halfway through the flight she turns to me.

"I'm sorry but do I know you, you look so familiar" She has and I figure her daughter is a one direction fan.

"Yeah I used to be in a really big band, one direction. You might have seen a poster" I say and smile a little.

"My son is in that band; no wonder I felt I knew you. You're Caroline, right?" she says and I freeze. She is English so it can't be Niall's mum.

"Really, who?" I ask.

"Harry, I'm Anne. Why aren't you with the boys now?" Anne asks and I freeze. I can't tell her that her son sort of ruined my relationship.

"I quit the band and I'm moving to London" I answer. We end up talking the whole plane ride and its refreshing.

_**-Time skip because I am flipping Harry Styles and stuff-**_

I walk into my new house, yeah I said house. I bought a house. It's big and roomy inside and I really love it. When you walk in it's the living room with a high ceiling and with wood columns and beige walls. The house is roomy and open with a farm feel to it. There is a loft and three bedrooms with four bathrooms and a pool room downstairs. I have a pool in the backyard and a barn a two horses too. I unpack and for the next few days I decorate the house but cry myself to sleep very night.

One morning I'm eating breakfast when my phone buzzes.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**Caroline, I really need and want to talk to you. I'm sorry, please can we talk?**_

_**-Nialler**_

I read the text and hit ignore while my eyes tear up. Then I get three more messages.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Harry**_

_**I'm so sorry Caroline; I know this is my fault. Please come back, please forgive me. We miss you, please Caroline?**_

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Louis**_

_**Caroline, I'm really worried about you. I woke up and you weren't home then I read the note. Can you please text me?**_

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**Caroline, please can we talk?**_

I start crying at the messages and ignore them all. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I don't even look like me anymore, I look too old. I go the store and buy brown hair die that matches my natural color and go shopping for clothes I like.

When I get home I die my hair and even cut it in layers but leave the length and get side swept bangs then straighten my hair. I change into the new clothes and take a deep breath. I go into my room to see my phone ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"_Caroline_" I hear Lou over the phone.

My breath catches in my throat and I feel the tears threatening to fall.

"I have to go" I say weakly.

"_Caroline but_-" Is the last thing I hear when I hang up.

**-Time skip: Two weeks-**

I wake up in my room. For the last two weeks I think I've cried all of the water out of my body. The boys keep calling and texting and I just ignore them. It hurts just to think about them.

I get up and take a shower, I decide to go eat breakfast at, Nando's, at let me tell you it hurts to just say that.

I get dressed in skinny jeans, a Mick Jagger hoodie Harry gave to me, flat bill hat and put my glasses on. Yes I have glasses and they look kind of like Louis's. I straighten my hair and decide I'm ready.

I get in my (new) car and drive to the closet Nando's. I walk in and sit down, when I look up, you guessed it, I see Niall and the boys.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please! Massive thank you(:**


	10. Chapter 10: Call me a theif

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short but yeah. Massive thank you for the reviews! If I could give you internet hugs, I would. *hugs* Well I'm going to let you read now. Thank you if you added me to favorites or if you put me on alert.**

**Disclaimer: Hum, I like girls who eat carrots. Just kidding I'm a girl.. awkward…**

**Chapter ten: Call me a theif**

* * *

**(Caroline's POV)**

I pull the menu up over my face and peek out of the top at them. They are just now sitting down , crap. A waiter comes up to ask for my order and I just order tea and chicken.

Niall looks like he lost weight and when they bring his food he is eating barely anything, just poking his food. Maybe his soul mate didn't like him back, now he knows what it feels like.

Niall texts someone on his phone then my phone buzzes. I look down at my phone.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**Caroline, I am really so sorry. I know you're mad or upset but I really want and need to talk to you. Please if you just answer I can come to where you are, please I'm so sorry. Please?**_

_**-Nialler**_

I read the text and realize how stupid I was being. Running away, ignoring, and leaving my best friend because he likes a girl? I should be happy for him, I decide to text him and stay strong.

_**To: Niall**_

_**From: Caroline**_

_**Look at the table behind you.**_

I send the message then see Niall's face light up when his phone buzzes then he looks right at me and I blush and smile a bit, even though its fake.

Niall runs over and literally picks me up and hugs me, it feels good to hug Niall again, the way he buries his face into my neck makes me melt.

I look up at his blue eyes and feel tears; I'm going to have to realize those eyes aren't mine.

"Niall, listen I'm really sorry I was being so stupid. I hope you and that girl are really happy" I say feeling as if I might start crying right here. Just then Niall cups my face and I see tears in his eyes and I can tell tears are in my eyes too.

"Caroline, its you. That day I said I had found my love, I was talking about you. I love you Caroline" Niall says and the tears roll down his face then he presses his lips to mine and everything except for us melts away. I forgot how inviting Niall smells and I wrap my arms around his neck. He deepens the kiss with his tongue and let me tell you he is better than Harry. Finally we pull away and I hug him, resting my head on his chest.

Then I hear Lou fan girl screaming again. I smile and Lou runs over and hugs me.

"Hey Boo Bear" I smile at Lou and he smiles back brightly.

"I missed you, like a lot. I didn't have a girl to talk to" Lou smiles and the other guys walk up too.

Harry walks up looking hesitant and guilty, oh I probably made him feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Caroline I really am" Harry says and I pull him into a big hug and he laughs, relieved. I get a hug from all of the boys and invite them over to my house. They agree and I tell them to follow me in my car and Niall ends up riding with me.

"You look like you have lost a lot of weight, are you eating?" I ask Niall, genuinely worried about him.

"Not really, not as much as I used to" Niall says looking out the window then looking at me.

"Why not?" I ask worried.

"Because, I love you more than food and I didn't have you" Niall smiles and I smile too. We get to my house and they boys love that there is a pool.

"It's beautiful Caroline" Niall says walking in. I smile and show them around.

"You guys can stay the night if you want" I say and they all agree. I end up making dinner with Niall while the other boys are swimming.

"I missed you a lot" Niall says pouring milk into the pot on the stove. He was making soup.

"I missed you so much too" I say looking at him, it really upset me when I thought I would have to live with knowing he loved someone else.

Finally we finish dinner and I call the boys in to eat; we all sit around the table in the dinning room and discuss sleeping arrangements.

"I call sleeping with Harry" Lou smiles, play winking at Harry and Harry play fainting.

"I tots have dibs on Niall" I smile looking down a bit, what? I really missed him.

"I get Zayn then" Liam nods; oh he is such a daddy.

"So Caroline, you're joining One Direction again; right" Lou looks at me questioning.

"Nah- I was thinking of singing with the horses. Of course I am, I missed my lunatics too much" I smile at all of them. I really did miss them in the time we separated.

I missed Zayn and his mirror, Liam knowing what was wrong and being a friend since the beginning, Louis being a best friend that really cares about me; like a family, Harry being sweet and even liking me, and Niall; the guy I love. I missed all of this; _I missed my family._

After dinner the boys talk me into swimming, I'm not sure how but they do. I get dressed in my swimsuit just to see a new text pop up.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: John**_

_**Caroline, why are you being like this? I know you love me, now that stupid leprechaun has left you so come back to me. You knew from the beginning this was all stupid, come back to reality; to me.**_

You have no idea how pissed that made me, so I got mad and sent a mad text. Oh jeez.

_**To: Dip-shit**_

_**From: Caroline**_

_**Okay listen up, Niall and me are still together; and just a little piece of info we always will be together. I'm not leaving the best thing in the world for a piece of crap, half ass guy like you John. I love Niall, yup you read that right. I LOVE Niall; not you! So do me a huge favor and leave me alone; I have to get back to my family. They are waiting for me; and guess what, I love them too.**_

_**P.S.- stop texting me.**_

Let me tell you it felt _GREAT_ to hit send on that message. Then I heard someone behind me, so I whirled around to see Niall.

"You really love me?" Niall asks, he obviously read the text.

"Of course Niall, you my love" I smile and he kisses me quickly.

"Who is John; and why does he think you love him?" Niall asks sitting down beside me.

"My ex, I dated him before you. We got in a fight and broke up and that's how I met Liam; he helped me. But now I have you and he doesn't matter" I say smiling at the end.

"Caroline, you are an angel; do you know that?" Niall says looking into my eyes.

"Let's go swimming" I smile and we race out side and jump into the pool.

**-Time skip then 1, 2, 3 flip-**

I wake up in the middle of the night to my phone buzzing with no Niall in the room. I pick up my phone to see a message from him.

_**To: Caroline**_

_**From: Niall**_

_**Sorry to wake you my love; could you meet me in the barn out back? I have a surprise my dear.**_

_**-Niall XOXO**_

I smile at the text and pull on some boot and a jacket then head outside. It's dark and must be three in the morning but I can still see. I'm walking towards the barn when I start to hear branches break, oh Niall trying to scare me.

Then, everything goes black and my body falls limp.

**(Niall's POV)**

I wake up and can't find my phone or Caroline, maybe she's downstairs.

I walk down the stairs to see the boys on the couch but no Caroline. I go and sit down, walking past the kitchen I see she's not in there either.

"Caroline still asleep" Harry says giggling a bit. Why is it so funny we slept in the same room, nothing happened.

"No, I came down here looking for her" I say getting worried all ready, where was she?

"What" Lou says wide eyed, "Did we just lose what we just got back?"

"Everyone split up and look for her, wait has anyone seen my phone maybe I can call her" I ask and everyone shakes their head no.

After a few minutes of not finding Caroline Lou starts screaming for us to come here so we all sprint to him

"Did you find her" I'm the first one to ask and Lou is alone and frowning at his phone.

"Read it" Lou says passing his phone over to me. I pick it up and look down, a text message.

_**To: Louis**_

_**From: Unknown number**_

_**Looking for someone?**_

My breath catches in my phone and I feel like I might faint or attack Louis's phone. I take a deep breath and respond.

_**To: Unknown number**_

_**From: Louis**_

_**Do you have her?**_

I let Louis see the text I sent and glance at the other boys, Harry, Lou, and Liam are crying and Zayn has his shirt over his face. I feel the tears run down my face and my breath catches. I feel the phone vibrate and everyone gathers around, I open the new text.

_**To: Louis**_

_**From: Unknown number**_

_**You could call me a thief lover boy.**_

* * *

**A/N: suspense right? Can you guess who has Caroline? Also if you want to be in this story, review your name, age, and choice of boy. Massive thank you to Kris; major internet hugs for you!**


	11. Chapter 11:Notice

Chapter Eleven: NOTICE

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and im so sorry I haven't uploaded! Well here new go this isn't really a chapter, DON'T HATE ME!

Ok so the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, but I want your help! In the reviews vote on what boy you want Caroline to be with! Even if it's a total twist ending..like..Zayn or something? Thanks and vote!


	12. Chapter 12: Fairy Tale Endings?

**Chapter Twelve: Fairytale Endings?**

**A/N: I feel really sad since this is the last chapter of one of my favorite fan-fictions. Well if you liked this you should be happy to know…I'm DOING ANOTHER(: working on it right now(: I'm mostly sad about ending this because I made an internet buddy Kris who I love(: Well enjoy and check for the new fan-fiction?**

* * *

**(CAROLINES POV)**

"Let me go" I say angrily to John. We were sitting in a van and the doors were locked. Also I felt like beating John to his death.

"Why would I do that? I got my princess back" John smiles and I'm disgusted.

"I'm NOT your princess! I'm Niall's princess John! I don't care about you anymore, and Niall will be here to save me" I scream angrily.

"No your mine! You were from the start, until that stupid boy band broke us up. Can't you see that?" John says looking at me.

"No he didn't break us up, you did. You didn't care about me when they did. You weren't the one who sat in a school bathroom and cried with me, you weren't the one who volunteered to take legal guardianship over me, you weren't the guy that thought I was beautiful, you're not the deep beautiful guy that understood me, and your not the one that's going to see me walking down the isle!" I scream angrily and bursting into tears thinking about the boys. I realize that they are my life, they're my everything now.

"Really now? Who are you going to marry, huh? That Irish snob that broke you? That didn't care" John says looking angry.

"No, I'm going to marry my prince and the most amazing boy in the world and they only one I have eyes for" I say thinking of my true love. He really was amazing, and unexpected to say the least.

"Then why did you date that curly haired slut?" John asked and I grow enraged.

"I didn't date him, we kissed on screen once. I'm not in love with him" I say scowling at him.

**(Harry's POV)**

"I didn't date him, we kissed on screen once. I'm not in love with him" I hear Caroline growl as I open the van door slowly. We had tracked her by her cell phone and Niall's cell.

I guess I really shouldn't love her then, she doesn't see me like I see her. It's not fair to keep it over her, her knowing I love her. I should accept she loves him.

"Caroline" Niall yells running and jumping in the van grabbing her. He picks her up as the police take John away.

**(Caroline's POV)**

"Niall" I say happily into Niall's shoulder. I was at home with the person I loved, right here right now.

"I thought I lost you again" Niall says looking at my face. I smile and see happy tears forming in his eyes.

"You'll never lose me, because you have me right here" I say tapping his chest where his heart would be.

"But I want you to stay with me in my castle, like a real fairytale" Niall says and I smile.

"I am in my castle right now, your arms that's all I need" I say smiling and stand on my tippy-toes to kiss Niall softly and briefly.

Then I get a group hug from all the boys. I enjoy it and try to embrace them all at the same time.

"I love you" I whisper into the hug, laying my forehead on Louis's.

* * *

**A/N: ok so Niall won the votes with Louis in second(: I was surprised people voted for Louis and I loved the idea but he didn't win so I did Niall. Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. annnd did you see what I did with the Louis thing at the end? She said ILY hehe(: Well i love you all and watch out for my next fan-fiction 1D obviously.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Year Later

**Chapter 13: Years Later**

**A/N: So, I know I haven't posted in forever, because I pretty much ended this story, but by popular demand…..it's back! This is kind of like a sequel! But on the same story! Moving on, I've missed you guys and please review! x**

**Caroline's POV**

"Where's Niall?" I asked coming down the steps of Niall and I's shared flat. It had been a year since that day when I chose Niall over John and Harry. We have been pretty good, but lately we've been on the rocks. It seems like he just isn't there emotionally. Like, maybe he doesn't love me anymore.

I walked into the kitchen to find not Niall, but Louis eating some toast at the kitchen table. Harry and I haven't been very close since that day a year ago. He would also bring home girls I didn't know, and wouldn't see again after that one night. I would see him at the studio every once and a while but we wouldn't talk. I hated not having Harry there for me, I had gotten so used to having him there.

"Morning, love" Louis smiled up at me, "I made you some toast" He said, pointing to the plate of toast with jelly.

"Thanks, Lou" I smiled, grabbing the plate and sitting beside Lou at the table, "Where's Niall gone off to?" I asked, looking at Louis and seeing his face fall.

"He's gone out with some friends, he said to tell you bye for him" Louis said, looking down at his plate.

"Oh" I said, let down a bit. Niall has really been avoiding me lately. "So how have you boys been lately?" I asked, trying to cheer myself up.

"Liam's been good, he met this great girl last night named Danielle. Zayn and Perrie are still going strong" He said with a smile, "Harry's panic attacks have actually come back really bad lately, I made him stay home today, actually. Last night was quite upsetting, really. He had a really bad panic attack and I couldn't get him to stop crying" Louis said, biting his lip and tears brimmed his eyes.

"Oh, Lou" I cooed, walking over to him, "He'll be okay" I promised, kneeling beside Lou and brushing his hair out of his face as he cried.

"He's gone so down hill, Caroline. I don't know what to do, he comes home so late with some girl, then she's gone in the morning and he won't talk to anyone anymore" He said, his voice cracking as he wiped his tears away, "I heard him crying in the bathroom the other day, I just don't know why he won't talk to me" Louis admitted.

"Louis, calm down. I'm going to make you some tea. Collect yourself, okay? then we can talk" I said, handing him a rag and then going to make some hot tea, something I learned Louis loved.

I put the pot on the stove, making the tea just the way both Louis and I liked when the house phone rang. I sighed and walked over, picking it up while still making the tea.

"Hello?" I answered, pouring the tea into two mugs, and adding the right amount of sugar and milk.

"Caroline?" I heard Harry's deep voice, it sounded a bit week and muffled but it was still his voice.

"Yeah, hey Harry" I said, a bit of a tingling sensation started in my stomach, making me smile. "How are you?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"I uh- I can't do this I'm sorry." He said, and then the line went dead and my heart dropped into my stomach. He couldn't even talk to me for two minutes.

"Who was that, Caroline?" Louis asked, walking into the room, looking a lot better as he took his cup of tea.

"Wrong number" I lied, putting on a smile. I felt terrible, I didn't have Harry, I barely had Niall anymore, I had never felt more alone in my life. "I think I'm just going to- to eh, take a nap or something" I said, setting my tea in the sink.

"But you just woke up" Louis protested, I looked over at the clock to see it was only 11 am.

"I didn't sleep much last night" I lied with a shrug.

"You went to bed at eight" He said, looking at me intensely.

"Jesus, Lou! I'm just tired!" I said, annoyed. I instantly felt bad as Lou's face fell into a frown "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired right now" I whispered and went up to Niall and I's room. I laid down, and truth is, _I didn't sleep, not a wink._

**A/N: this is short but it's kind of just a filler to get you updated on what's happening! The next chapter will be longer and up shortly. **


	14. Chapter 14Times Change

**Chapter 14; Times Change**

**A/N: Okay, I've missed you guys so much! I'm so happy to be writing again! Sorry this took so long to get up though Happy New Years!x**

**Caroline's POV**

****I woke up the next morning to find that Niall wasn't beside me in bed like he used to always be. I sighed, rubbing my eyes and rolling over in the bed that I used to love waking up in next to Niall.

_Flashback_

_"Good morning, princess" Niall's morning voice brought my eye to open slowly, taking in the yellow light of the room and his beaming blue eyes looking back at me. He was always breathtaking in the morning, "You look so beautiful when you've just woken" Niall mumbled with a smile._

_"I was just about to say the same thing" I smile, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then cuddling into his bare chest, loving his warmth more then anything. I started to trace the lines of muscle on his chest and let my hand roam over his smooth skin as he watched me. _

_"You know I'm saving a spot for your name" Niall whispered into my ear, his breath hot and tickling me. I looked up to see how sincere he was._

_"You're getting my name?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes for a fault, saying he was lying._

_"I want to, yes" He smiled, "Would you like that, princess?"_

_"I'd love that"_

_"Good"_

_~End of Flashback~_

__I frowned at the memory, times when the both of us were happy with each other. All I wanted was for that time to be back, here right now. I got up and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey NYPD shirt and some Vans slip ons. I quickly combed out my long honey blonde hair that was now almost to my hips. I walked out of my room and down the steps, into the kitchen to see Louis in his normal place. He was there every morning, sitting in the kitchen at the table.

"Good morning, beautiful" Louis smiled, looking up from his cup of tea, I smiled weakly back, looking around for Niall.

"Niall?" I questioned, knowing Louis understood.

"He left early this morning with Zayn" Louis admitted, sliding a cup of tea over to me. "There's some toast in the kitchen" Louis offered.

"I'm not hungry, I've got to find my medication though" i sighed I haven't actually had to take my medication since I was in my early teens. You see, I was like Harry, I have anxiety and panic attacks when I get upset or scared and I used to see a doctor for it but it stopped when I met Liam.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, but when I did m breath was knocked from my chest. Standing in my kitchen was Harry, he was taller and buffer then before, his curls were longer and shaggier. He had his back to me while we was washing out a cup in the sink.

"You don't have to do that" i said quietly, making Harry turn around "I'll get it" I finished, looking at how different Harry looked. He looked so much more like...a _man._

__"Caroline" Harry whispered, and within a second he was walking towards me and I was walking towards him He pulled me into a huge hug, me pressing my face into his crisp white shirt and his nuzzling his face into my hair. "God, I've missed you, Kitten"

"I've missed you too, Haz" i smiled, inhaling his familiar scent of mint gum and Armani cologne. We finally pulled apart and he starred down and I starred up. "You've grown"

"You've...not grown" He laughed easily, making me smile brighter then I have recently. "You're hair is longer" He smiled, taking bits of it in his hand.

"You've gotten more tattoos" I laughed, seeing the ship on his arm, "You colored in the star" I frowned, seeing my favourite tattoo coloured in.

"Yeah, it was a mistake" He frowned also.

"I can tell" I giggle, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing my medicine and putting two of the pills into my hand. I felt Harry beside me watching as I took the pink ovals.

"Why are you taking Anxietin?" Harry asked, looking at me worried. "I have to take those" He frowned.

"I've had panic attacks since I was little, they went away for a year or two but they've been coming back" I admitted.

"I see you two have reunited" I heard Liam's voice and I spun around i hadn't seen him in a month or so.

"Liam!" I squealed, running over and throwing myself into his arms he laughed but caught me, hugging me back just as hard.

"Hey, love" He smiled, letting me down, then I saw a very pretty girl behind him, looking a bit shy. "Caroline, this is my- uh this is Danielle. Danielle, this is my best friend, Caroline" Liam smiled and Danielle and I hugged with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot" She smiled, "You can call me Dani"

"Nice to meet you too, oh okay" I smiled.

"Ohh Caroline, have you forgotten me so quickly?" I heard Eleanor's voice and a huge smile broke out onto my face as she appeared behind Dani and we pulled each other into a huge hug. "I've missed you so much, silly! You never call anymore" El smiled.

"I know, I've lost touch with just about everyone but Lou, but that's only because he refuses to leave my side" I laugh.

**Harry's POV**

****I smiled at seeing Caroline so happy to see her friends again, I had thought that seeing her again would surely bring on a panic attack but it actually made me feel better. I had forgotten the way her eyes sometimes looked blue and not green, I had also forgotten what it felt like to hold her in my arms.

I couldn't help myself when I saw her in the kitchen, I had to hug her, I had to hold her somehow. To make it seem like in some form I did still have her.

I couldn't help but be happy when she was happy, but by what Louis told me she's not happy anymore, and neither is Niall. But right now, with all her friends, she looked happy.

Maybe locking myself up and hiding from Caroline wasn't the way to go, maybe it was to be there for her. Maybe we could go back to being friends, and having fun being around each other.

"I feel bad, but we've only just stopped by for a moment love, we've got a film to catch. See you later?" Eleanor said and Caroline nodded, hugging the two couples as the walked out the door.

"And then there were two" I smiled, looking down at Caroline. I swear she had shrunk or something.

"So Harry, what's new?" Caroline smiled, flopping down onto the big caramel coloured couch. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Not much, management wants to start recording again for a new album. Apparently we're fading" I sighed, looking into her beautiful eyes that always watched my lips when I talked.

"I meant what's new with _you, _Harry. You're the one I care about" Caroline laughed, her smile lighting up the room.

"Not much, really. I've been sleeping a lot" I shrugged, which was true but a lot had happened since we stopped talking.

"Have you managed to find your dream girl yet?" Caroline smiled

"I found her a long time ago, she just doesn't see me as a dream" I muttered looking her in the eyes.

"Harry-"

"no, i'm sorry that was rude" I stopped her, "Let's watch a film, yeah?"

"Yeah"

**Caroline's POV**

****"Wake up" I heard Niall's voice shaking me from my sleep I must have went into while watching the film with Harry. I looked around but Harry was no longer there, "Harry left a while ago, Caroline" Niall sighed, seeming annoyed.

"Missed you too, love" I snapped.

"I never said I missed you" He snapped back, making my face fall. He always used to tell me how much he missed me, but now he told me he didn't.

"What's your problem, Niall?" I asked, my voice rising as he ignored me and walked into the kitchen me now following, "Dammit, Niall! Don't you even give a fuck about me?!" I shouted, my eyes tearing up.

"Of course I do, now can you give me five minutes to myself?!" He yelled back, his voice rising also.

"I give you way more then five minutes everyday, Niall! Why don't you give me five for a change?! You're never here anymore! I've never been more alone!" I screamed.

"Maybe because you fucked around with my best friend, and I can't stand you anymore!" He screamed, his voice louder then I've ever heard it. My face fell quickly, why did are arguments always have to include Harry?

"Why do you keep bringing him up?" I asked in a quieter voice. Looking up at Niall.

"Because it's I'll stop talking to him, don't do this" I said, tears starting to fall.

"I can't Caroline. We're over, this, us, it's gone" Niall said, walking towards the door as my heart fell to my stomach.

"Niall! Please!" I cried, _but it did nothing he just left. He was gone, and I couldn't do anything about it._


	15. Chapter 15Panic

Chapter Fifeteen; Panic

Harry's POV

I groaned from my car, remembering I had forgotten my keys on the couch beside Caroline. I huffed and got out of my car, seeing Niall's drive off as I did. I shrugged and walked inside to see the lights turned off and the movie still playing, I picked up my keys but didn't see Caroline anywhere.

Then, i heard it. The terrible sound of Caroline crying, it wasn't even a sob, she was screaming through tears.

"Caroline?!" i shouted, needing to find her, I followed the screaming and found her on the bathroom floor, her hand grasping her chest and she was screaming the same thing over and over, 'make it stop…please..make it stop' My heart tightened as I dropped to the floor next to her swooping her up into me.

"Caroline, what happened, what's wrong?" I asked but she wouldn't stop saying those words and I noticed she was scratching at her chest so hard she was bleeding, I quickly pulled two Xanax from my pocket and made her take them, her body quickly becoming limp.

The last thing she whispered broke my heart, "I'm all alone, Harry"

-Time Skip-

"Will she be okay?" Louis asked the doctor from beside me, I had called him for help and we took Caroline to the hospital.

"Well, she's had a history of panic attacks, so I'm prescribing Xanax but only when she really needs it, and also that she takes her medicine twice a day now. I understand she lives a Niall Horan?" the doctor asked.

"Noy anymore" I quickly correced, if anyone thought I wasn't taking Caroline back to my house they were crazy and wrong. I wasn't letting Niall near her anytime soon. "She lives with me" I corrected again.

"Okay, well sir, please keep a close eye on her, and bring her in for regulr check ups with Doctor Haymond, okay?" He said and I nodded my head, "You may see her now" He said, letting us into the room.

I walked in to see Caroline sitting up in the bed, her hair displaced and her face pale, her lips were chapped and a lightshade of pink, but she looked beautiful.

"Hey, Kitten" I smiled, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed, laying my hand over hers as Lou took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Thirsty" She whispered and I quikly handed her my water bottle from the lobby downstairs and she smiled, taking a big gulp that handing it back, "Thanks"

"The boys and girls are on their way, El was really worried" Louis smiled, and Caroline smiled weakly back.

"Is Niall coming?" She asked, looking up into my eyes with her wide and sad ones.

"He's on his way, I'm not letting him in though" I said, looking into her eyes, she obviously wouldn't be happy I wasn't letting him see her but it was for the best. He hurt her, and bad.

"Thank you" She whispered, surpirsing me, I thought she would be extremely mad at me for not getting to see him.

"I'm not letting him hurt you again" I said, giving her hand a small squeeze. "You're coming home with me and Lou, okay?" I smiled brushing a bit of her hair back from her face.

"Okay, thanks you guys, I'm glad I have you two goofs" She smiled, making me smile even bigger, I loved seeing her smile.

"It's no problem" Louis smiled back at her, just as there was a knock at the door then Liam stook his head in.

"There she is" Liam smiled, walking in with Zayn and the girls following. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine now, just a bit sore and my throat hurts" Caroline shrugged with a smile.

"I was so worried, Caroline! you should have called me!" Eleanor spoke up, and now we could see she was crying as she walked over and hugged Caroline.

"Don't cry, El. I'm okay, aren't I?" Caroline smiled, brushing back Eleanor's hair, "I'm sorry I didn't call, it just happened really quickly" She admitted.

"What even brought it on?" El asked, and then Caroline fell silent, looking to me for help.

"I'll tell you when we get home, El" Louis sighed, and El knew then not to ask just as another knock sounded at the door.

"I've got it" I said, getting up and walking to the door and stepping outside, as soon as I saw Niall I couldn't help it, I took his shoulders and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Hell, Harry! What was that for?!" Niall shouted, trying to move under my strong grasp but he couldn't.

"You did this!" I screamed in his face, completely enraged, "You did this to her! You fucking hurt her, Niall! You told me you wouldn't hurt her, you remember that?!" I yelled.

~FlashBack~ (right after Caroline chose Niall)

"Niall, can I talk to you?" Harry asked Niall, pulling him away from all the talking going on after the little group hug.

"Yeah, what's up" Niall smiled, obviously happy he had Caroline for good now.

"This is hard for me, but, obviously Caroline is happiest with you. So I'm not going to try and ruin this, okay?"Harry said, looking down to Niall, "Just promise me you won't hurt her, Niall. I really love her, lease don't hurt her. Promise me that?"

"Of course, I would never hurt her" Niall said, but still it wasn't enough for Harry

"If you hurt her, I won't heitate to take her back" Harry said, and Niall nodding, walking off after that to his girl friend.

~End of Flashback~

"You promised me! you said you would never hurt her!" I screamed again, "So now I get her, you let her go, Niall" I said, starting to calm down as I let go of Niall. "She doesn't want to see you, just leave"

And with that, he did, he left.

~Time Skip~

"Harry, you'resuch a cheat!" Caroline laughed, we were sitting on the ground, my legs spread and her sitting inbetween them, her back pressed to my chest as we played x-box. "Stop it you're making me loose" She whined as her car went off the road.

"No, you're just terrible at this game" I laughed, moving around on the road as she tried to make me crash on the game.

"you're a blillionaire and all you asked for Christmas was this game? You're such a boy" Caroline laughed.

"I didn't know what to ask for okay, so are you excited for New Years?" I asked, "You're coming to Nick's party with me, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I guess I'm coming, it's tomorrow, right?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of the game.

"Yeah, you know tomorrow is New Years Eve" I laughed. "Should I call El and arrange a shopping date for you two for tomorrow?" i asked, knowing Caroline would want a new dress to wear.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks Harry" She smiled, leaning her head into my chest and instintively I rested my head on her shoudler, "Harry?" She whispered.

"Yeah, kitten?" I answered, loving the feeling of being this close to her, sharing her warmth and scent.

"Who are you going with to Nick's party?" She asked, our x-box game now forgotten and my hands now wrapped overtop of hers. I loved this, I felt like she was actually mine. I sighed, knowing I had to go with Taylor Swift because management had set us up.

"Taylor" I sighed, "Management is making me, I can still take you in a way though" I smiled, "All I have to do is walk in and out with her, then the rest of the night can be all me and you" I smiled, brushing a bit of her hair back.

"Do you have to kiss her at midnight?" Caroline asked looking up at me, our faces not even two inches away.

"No" I whispered, " That's someone else's place" I finished, looking into her eyes.

"You're kiss your hand gain this year?" Caroline asked with a giggle, making me smile also.

"Maybe! What's it to you?" I laughed back, loving the way her eyes light up when she laughs. Maybe getting her back would be easier then I thought.


	16. Chapter 16 New Year Part One

**A/N; guys please review and tell me who you think Caroline's NYE kiss should be! Should Colton get it? Should Harry step in? What about Lou? or maybe a surpirse twist like...idk Liam?!x**

Chapter Sixteen; A New Year

"Caroline I don't think you understand how much I've missed you" El smiled as she took a sip of the starbucks she had just gotten with me. now, we were walking to the shops to find dresses for tonight.  
"Same goes for you, El" I said,taking a sip of the iced coffee with a smile, enjoying the taste on my lips. I liked the cold weather here in London, it was so different then America...wow I missed home.  
"So are you visiting family back in the US soon?" El seemed to read my mind as we walked in a high class store, slipping our heavy coats off.  
"I'm thinking about it, but I'd have to have Harry come and I don't want to bother him" I shrugged, a bit annoyed that Harry now felt he needed to always be with me, he even insisted on coming with El and I today, but thankfully El talked him out of it.  
"Well Louis had been wanting to go over and visit Lottie at her new college, so maybe you two could go together?" El smiled, starting to look through the dresses.  
"Yeah, that would actually be really nice, I'll call him" I smiled, setting my drink downa nd tarting to look on the dress rack.  
After a bit of looking I found a beauitful white skirt that was higher in the front then the back and a cropped black shirt to go with it, I smiled and turned to El.  
"I'm going to try it on, give me a moment, okay?" I said and she nodded, turning to the rack as I walked off to the dressing room.  
"Caroline?!" I heard someone call me and I turned around to see a young girl around the age of 13 with a One Direction shirt on, even including me!  
"Yeah, hi" I smiled.  
"Oh my god can you sign this please?! And can I get a picture?" She asked and I giggled and nodded. After a few goffy pictures and me singing her phone she introduced herself, "I'm Haylie by the way, I'm suge a huge fan" She smiled widely.  
"It's nice to meet you sweetheart, but Ive got to try these things on, okay?" I smiled as she nodded.  
"Can I just ask one question?" She asked.  
"Sure" I smiled.  
"Did you and Niall break up?" She asked, cocking her head to the side and I felt a pang in my chest, the break up coming into my mind.  
"Yeah" I sighed, looking down at my feet, "We ended it and I'm living with Harry and Lou" I whsipered.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I say that I've always liked you and Harry together a bit more though? Because I just loved the way he looked at you, like he really loved you." She blushed, "Even though it was publicy, I personally think he does love you" She smiled widely, "Bye!" she waved then, walking off.  
I quickly tried to compose myself and decided to go try the outfit on, I got a dressing room and tried on the skirt, the front falling to mid thigh and the back reaching my ankles. I smiled as the top exposed just a bit of skin right above my belly button, as the skirt was high waisted. I was thankful now for the tanning sessions my makeup artists but me through, as I smiled at my tanned stomach. i quickly decided, this, was the dress.  
~Time Skip~  
"Oh hunny, you have let yourself go" My old makeup artist, Kyler tssked as he hugged me with a smile, "Do you even condition?!" He asked, making me giggle.  
"Just make me and the girls look good for tonight" I laughed as me, El, Danielle, Perrie, and unfortunately Taylor sat down at the makeup chairs.  
"So Taylor sweetheart, when did you join this clan of little devils?" Kyler asked with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair, "do you even wash your hair, hun?" He asked.  
"Uh, just reccently, Harry is taking me to Nick's New Year's Eve party" she flaunted proudly.  
"You don't have to brag, hun. All of us are dating one of the boys" El winked, it was obvious she didn't adore Taylor.  
"What about Caroline? She's not" Taylor asked as Kyler send Olivia to work on her hair as Sara started to work on my hair.  
"Yeah but she's part of the band, she dated Niall for over a year, is Liam's best friend, and lives with Harry and Louis" El corrected with a smile, "So yeah, she's earned her place here"  
"I'm going to highlight your hair, okay, Caroline?" Sara said with a smile and I nodded, smiling back.  
"So what did you guys get to wear on your Eleanline hopping trip?" Perrie laughed at Eleanor and I's ship name people had given us.  
"Eleanor got a killer mini dress and I got a skirt and cropped shirt I smiled, what did you two get on your Perrelle shopping trip?" I giggled as Sara did my hair.  
"I got a great little red dress and Dani got the sexiest black one" Perrie smiled, "Taylor what did you get?" She asked.  
"Uhm, a balck polka dotted tank top dress" She smiled, and I giggled when I saw El roll her eyes.  
"Oh, I bet Harry will really like that" Dani smiled, she was clearly the nice one out of us.  
"So Caroline, who are you kissing when the ball drops" Dani smiled, looking over at me while her hair was being straightened.  
"No one, I guess" I sighed, "I'll just like slip into the bathroom or something" I laughed.  
"No! This is your first New Years Ever where you can drink in the UK! You have to kiss someone!" El whined.  
"Well that's easy for you to say, you've got Lou, Dani has Liam obviously, Perrie ha Zayn, and Taylor has Harry" I shrugged, fiddling with my thumbs.  
"What about Niall?" Perrie asked, she knew what happened, but it was just a suggestion. My chest got tight again, my heart hurting, making me want to take it out, like I tried to with the panic attack.  
"I think the last thing Niall wants to do is kiss me, let alone see me" I whispered, feeling sad.  
"Plus isn't he bring that new girl?" Kyler asked, and everyone feel into silence, he was already bringing someone new?  
"New girl?" I asked as Sara kept straightening my hair, making it go all the way down to my hips with the new blonder colour.  
"Yeah, I just heard about it, apparently he's bring some girl named Ally" Kyler explained while doing Taylor's hair, so maybe now she wasn't my least favourite...  
"Well that's his choice, we're over" I said, looking down at my lap, "I can't stop him from doing anything" I finished.  
"I hate this, you know what, I'm calling my friend, you're going to make him so jealous it hurts" El said, whipping out her phone, "Hello? yeah, hey, It's Eleanor!" Pause. "Yeah, so do you have a date tonight?" Pause. "No, not for me. Yeah, you know that band One Direction?" pause. "Yeah, well I happen to be best friend with Caroline" She smiled, "And i could score you a fake date with her tonight at the hottest party in the UK" She flaunted, "Okay, pick her up at 10pm at the adress, I'll text it. Okay, bye bye" she smiled.  
"Who was that?!" I asked, my eyes wide, "Surely I'm not going on a date with them!"  
"Oh yes you are! You're going to make Niall so jealous, and with the gorgeous Colton Haynes" She smiled, wiggling her eyebrows, knowing he was one of my favourite actors.  
" ." I fangirled, I wa actually going on a date (fake but still) with colton Haynes...this was amazing.  
~Time Skip~  
I was finally done, my hair was long and striaght, a shade or two lighter than usual, my skinned was perfectly tanned, my skirt just made that more noticable, my legs looked great from my workouts, the top made my waist look smaller. I smiled looking at my balck studded ankle boots, I had some gold bands winding up my arms and my makeup was light and looked great. I actually felt great as I stepped out of Harry and I's shared bathroom, giving the girls a little twirl.  
"perfect" El smiled, looking me up and done as the other girls nodded and smiled along.  
"thanks, you guys look perfect too. Are all the boys downstairs?" I asked El, running my hands through my hair one more time.  
"yup, and Colton is on his way" She smiled, "go show Niall what he's missing" she smiled, "Let's go, girls!" She yelled, and then we all went down the steps.  
~Harry's POV~  
"I can't believe she got a date so quick" Louis admitted to me as we stood in the kitchen away from the other is the living room, talking to each other  
"I know, I thought she was going alone" I shrugged, "Maybe Colin wouldn't let her" I said, referring to Caroline's manager.  
"I don't know, let's go see the girls though, it sounds like they came down" Lou suggested, and I nodded, following him into the living room.  
My heart almost stopped at the sight of the girls, I spotted Caroline quickly, she looked so good, long and lean and tanned, then I spotted Taylor, yes I thought she was pretty but I had no true attraction to her, but she quickly came over to me.  
"Hey, baby!" she smiled widely as I sighed.  
"You don't have to put the act on yet, Taylor. Not until we're walking into the party" I reminded her as her smiled fell.  
"It wasn't an act, i was just being sweet and girl friend like" She said with a shrug looking disraught.  
"Well, you're not my girlfriend,so you don't have to do that" I said, just as there was a knock at the door and Caroline's face light up, it must be her date.  
~Caroline's POV~  
"That's him!" El smiled, super excited pulling me to the doorway before Louis and Harry stopped us.  
"No, no. We are answering the door, and Caroline's little date will be evaluated" Louis said smiled lightly over to me as Harry and him walked over to the door opening it up to reveal Colton, slick in a nice suit and a beautiful smile.  
"Hello, I'm Colton" He smiled, "Caroline's date?" He added, "and you two are?" He asked, relaxed.  
"I'm Harry, her friend and this is Louis, her old guardian" Harry said, sticking his hand out as Colton shook it firmly, then Louis' hand also.  
I finally pushed Harry out of my way and smiled at Colton, "Hey, Colton" I smiled, and it surprised me when he learned foreward and pressed a kiss to my cheek, his lips brushing the corner of mine.  
"Hey, babe" He smiled, "Can I come in?" He laughed, I heard Harry and Louis start to say 'no' but I quickly stopped them with my yes. He smiled and stepped in, wrapping his arm around y wait, laying his hand on the small of my back.  
He was really a great actor, he was so into the boyfriend role right now. "Well boys this is Colton, my date. Colton this is Liam, my long time best friend, Zayn, my bandmate and his girl friend Perrie. There's Liam's girlfriend Damielle, That's Taylor, Harry's date, That's Eleanor my other bet friend and Louis' long time girlfriend. And over there is Niall" I said then finally looked at Niall's date, she was model tall and had long fake bleacked out hair, her skin was pale and her lips were painted a harsh red, "And that's Niall's date, Ally" I finished, not getting past the pang in my chest.  
"Nice to meet you all" Colton smiled brightly, his voice a perfect deep tone that filled the room.  
"So are we ready to go?" Danielle asked and everyone cheered, and off we were!


	17. Chapter 17 A New Year Part 2

Chapter Seventeen; New Year Part Two  
Niall's POV

I couldn't believe how quickly this all went downhill, I thought having a pretty girl like Ally on my arm would make Caroline com running back, but she ha an equaly hot date. And on top of that, she also looks more amazing in my eyes then Ally ever could. I was quick to realise breaking up with Caroline was all wrong, I didn't feel right without my princess.  
"Niall, can you get me a drink?" Ally asked, she obviously wasn't interested because she was one of Zayn's friends, and was only here as a deal, she actually had a boy friend.  
"Yeah" I smiled, walking off to the nice bar in Nick's huge house, the party making the house shake with the bass. When I walked over to the bar, the first thing I noticed was Caroline, she had an empty cup in her hand and she was laughing.  
"Oh come on! Just do it once, please?!" Harry urged with a smile, and I sat down, ready to watch because Caroline always had a soft spot for Harry.  
"Okay, fine!" She laughed, "Ready?" She asked, sitting the cup down, opeing on the table, then all of a sudden she started hitting the cup and picking it up in a patteren that made a beautiful beat, a beat I had taught her.  
"I got my ticket for the long way out" She sang out, I had almost forgotten how heavenly her voice was live, "Two bottles of whiskey for the way,a nd I sure would like some sweet company, I'm leaving tomorrow what'd ya say?" She sang, everyone was silent now, just watching and listening, even a crowd had started, "When I'm gone, When I'm go-o-o-ne, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" She sang out, her voice soft and her focus on the cup she was making the beat with, "I got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got moutains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you" she kept on, "When I'm gone, When I'm go-o-o-ne, you're gona miss me hwn I'm gone, you're gonna miss we by my walk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" she finsihed, the cup landing on the last beat and everyone started clapping and she just laughed.  
Caroline's cup song: ( watch?NR=1&v=n06IejXZZFs&feature=endscreen)  
"See I told you she was amazing" Harry smiled, showing Caroline off like she was his to do so with.  
"How did you learn that?" Someone asked Caroline, her cheeks flushed and her smile wide.  
"Well, I can teach you, it's easy" She smiled, "Just watch" she said, picking the cup up and mimicking the beat she did mintues ago, "You just keep doing this, then add in the words" She explained, as a few people started doing it themselves.  
"Who taught you that?" Soemone asked and Caroline's face fell, and I knew it was because I had taught her the song.  
"I did" I spoke up, and Caroline's eyes shot up to me, her green/blue ones meeting mine for the first time today but she quickly looked away, and even got up and left the bar, Harry following close behind and I sighed.  
"Can I get two apple martini's?" I asked the girl behind the bar and she nodded her head, giving me the two drinks very quickly.  
When I was walking back towards Ally I saw Danielle leaving, El had aid something earlier to Lia that she wasn't feeling good, I guess she was going home. I finally got to Ally and handed her the drink with a quick, "I'll be right back"  
I tried to find Caroline in the crowd, I just needed to get close enough before 12 so I could kiss her, I knew if I kissed I could get her back before I knew it i wa running out of time.  
'50-49-48' Everyone was chanting while I was rushing madly for the girl I knew I loved, I knew it know, I loved her and needed her to know that! I couldn't find her anywhere,  
'30-29-28!'  
I was still looking, looking madly for her white skirt, for that beautiful blonde hair I held so many times before.  
'20-19-18-17!'  
"Caroline?!" I yelled out, I didn't care, I needed to find her, and quick if this was going to work, I kept looking when finally in the distance, I saw her, but...standing beside Harry. Suddenly, I was running, but it all felt like slow motion.  
'10'  
I kept running I could get there I could do this, I was pushing people out of my way as Caroline and Harry smiled at each other, I needed to get there!  
'5'  
No! Stop the clock! Something, I was getting so close!  
'4'  
Only a few more feet!  
'3'  
I'm almost there, I push past a couple more people is haste, dropping my drink also.  
'2'  
Harry was leaning in, looking at her lips, NO! NO! I reached out to grab Caroline's shoulder.  
'1- Happy New Year!'  
And they were connected at the lips, just like that, my heart stopped and so did my feet. i could only hear the muffled sounds of the yells and music as I watched the girl I loved be kissed by my old best friend, the guy that used to fall asleep on me, the guy I grew up with, was stealing my girl.  
I couldn't move my feet, I wanted so badly not to watch, but I did. I watched as they kissed the way I should have kissed her, I felt sick inside, like my world was falling apart.  
Harry's POV (before the ball dropped)  
'50-49-48' I smiled as Caroline and I both looked around for our dates, who seemed to ahve both disappeared.  
"Can I tell you something?" Caroline asked, looking up at me, and I smiled, nodding. "Colton's not actually my date, El got him to do this for me so I wouldn't be alone"She confessed.  
"Good, I an have you to myself again" I smiled, nuding her hip with mine, "So what's your resoltution Caroline?" I asked with a cheeky smile.  
"Uhm...Find someone to fix my heart" she said, looking up into my eyes, and in that moment, I knew, I was going to be her New Years kiss. i would fix her heart, I would make everything okay again.  
'10'  
"Well I think I know someone that could do that" I said, looking up a bit to see Niall making his way towards us in the distance. 'Not this time, Niall' I thought as I smiled down at Caroline.  
'5'  
"Really? And who would that be?" Caroline asked, a cheeky smirk on her face a everyone around us continued to count down.  
'4'  
"Me" I said, grabbing her hand in mine, "Will you let me do that? Will you let me fix you?" I asked, looking into her eyes, "Do you want to hear my resolution?" I asked and she nodded her head slowly.  
'3'  
"To be able to hold you, and call you mine, and kiss you whenever I want" I admitted, "Will you let me do that?" I asked, "And I'll let yours come true also"  
'2'  
"Yes" She whispered, a small smile forming on her face as I started to lean in, keeping my eyes on hers.  
'1-Happy New Year!'  
I leaned down, pressing my lips to her softer nd smaller ones, my hand went into her hair, loving the soft feel of her blonde locks. I smiled into the kiss as her hands went around my neck, and I moved mine around her waist.  
I lingered my lips on hers before slowly pulling away, my lips curling up into a smile, mirroring hers.  
"Be my girl friend?" I smiled, my hands still around her waist, offering protection, something I could always give her.  
"Of course" She smiled, making me smile even bigger as she went up onto her tip-toes, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek, "I'd love that" She whispered into my ear, then going back down flatly onto her feet.  
"Good" I smiled, starting rub small circles on her back ,"I've been waiting to here that for about two years" I laughed.  
"I think maybe I have too" she smiled, then all of sudden a voice came over the music speakers.  
"Next up for the new year love couples, a nice slow song" The woman's vice announed then came the song, Holding on and Letting Go and I smiled, taking Caroline's hand.  
"May I have this dance, kitten?" I asked her with a smile, and she nodded widly. I pulled her into me, wrapping my hands around her waist as hers went around my neck. She giggled as I picked her up, placing her feet on top of mine, her heels coming off in the process. Now, every move I made, she followed as she laid her head on my chest, one of her hands coming down to fist my crisp white button up.  
I laid my chin ontop of her head, smiling as I saw Louis and Eleanor dancing a few people away, and Eleanor smiled, holding a thumbs up to me. She had know for a very long time how much I loved Caroline, and she always was on my side. She then focused again on Louis, resting her head on his shoulder. I looked around again to see Zayn and Perrie in a cute embrace, dancing slowly with each other.  
Liam had gone home with Danielle, and I could imagine him tucking her into bed, kissing her forehead and wishing her a good new year. Then I looked and saw Niall, turning away to leave, I couldn't feel bad though. I had finally got what fought for, I finally got what he threw away.  
I kept brushing Caroline's hair back with a easy smile as I moved the both of us easily, my head resting oh hers and her listening to the steady thump of my heart. I kept us together, safe, and comfortable. I could always do this, I could keep her close to me forever, I wish we could stay like this is ages.  
"Harry?" Caroline's soft, sweet voice shook me from my trance in thought as I looked down to her wth a smile.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you ready to go home?" she asked with a small yawn, "I'm getting tired" She smiled, making me smile back.  
"Of course, let's tell everyone good-night okay?" I said and she nodded.  
After telling everyone good-night Caroline and I walked out of the party, one of my arms around her waist and the other encasing one of her hands. There were tons of paps who got tons of pictures and for once...I didn't care, I wanted the world to know so much i even kissed her cheek a few times infront of them.  
For once, I got her, I actually got what I really truly wanted.


	18. Chapter 18 house

Chapter Eighteen; House  
Caroline's POV (3 months later)

"There's my favoruite girl" Harry's voice made me smile as I walked into the kitchen, still in my pajamas.  
"and there's my favoruite guy" I smiled back as he walked over to me, placing a short and sweet kiss on my lips.  
"I made you breakfast, kitten" He smiled, pointing to the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Here, let me get your medicone and drink, you sit down" He smiled, pulling out the chair for me.  
"How did I get so lucky?" I giggled, sitting down as Harry sat apple juice and my pills infront of me, taking the seat next to me with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
"I ask myself the same thing all the time, love" he smiled, "So, I have a question, okay?" He smiled at me and I nodded, taking a bite of the toast.  
"Okay, shoot" I smile, taking drink of the apple juice, watching Harry intently.  
"Well, you know how Lou is moving out to live with Eleanor?" Harry asked nd I nodded, still eating peices of my breakfast, "Well, I was thinking, since Lou and El are going to be gone, I thought me and you should move out and buy house on our own. Like living together" He said, messing with his fingers as he looked up nervously.  
"Harry, I'd love that!" I smiled hugely, getting up off my chair and wlking over to sit on his lap, one leg on each side of him, my face towards his, "That's a great idea, I love it" I smiled as he put his arms around my waist.  
"Really? Well, that's great because I have an appointment for us to check out some houses, so you go get ready and I'll be witing here, okay kitten?" he smiled and I nodded, him giving me light kiss as I got up to go get ready.

"Well this house has beautiful high ceilings, and a wonderful loft over the kitchen and great wood columns throughout the house. The house is centered around an modern cabin in the woods theme, it has very spacious open rooms and a beautiful back yard with a pool" the Real Estate gent named Rose told us as we walked through the beautiful house, Harry's arm always round my waist.  
As we walked around the house she continued, "The living room is a two half level, there's just two steps then a small area and a big grand fireplace. Let's go up stairs, yeah?" she smiled, walking us up the steps into a huge beautiful upstairs, "In here is the master bedroom and bathroom"She said as we walked into huge bedroom with two glass doors leading out onto a balcony over looking the backyard and a door to the bathroom, "Now this balcony looks over the backyard, a great view on the pool and open grass, so if you two cuties have little cuties, you can watch them from up here she smiled" She smiled at us, making Harry and I smile, me nudging my head closer to him with a smile.  
"Next is the guest rooms, this way" she said, leading us into four smaller rooms, and two bathrooms, "now all these rooms can be used for guests coming over for the holidays or kids" she smiled at us, "so, what are you two thinking?" She asked and Harry and I looked up at Harry as we both nodded and smiled.  
"We'll take it" He said proudly, "How soon can we move in?" He asked her, already excited to move in, as was I.  
"Today for all you like" She smiled, "Let's just go back to my office and sign the papers" She said.

"We're home!" Harry called as him and I walked in the door, keys to the new house already in my purse and on his key chain.  
"Welcome home, lovers" El smiled, coming down the steps with a smile, "Louis is all set to go so you and Harry will be alone tonight" El smiled, winking at me with a giggle.  
"And so will you and Lou" I winked back, taking my jacket off and setting down my purse while alo kicking off my shoes.  
"Yeah, and we're bound to break in the new bed" El giggled, "Will you and Harry be heard by the nieghboors?" El asked making me a bright red as she giggled.  
"I'll make sure they do, El" Harry said with a cheeky smile while stripping of his jacket, "But either way that's not your business, sweetheart" Harry said patting El on her back as he walked upstairs. "I'm going to shower, kitten. Feel free to join" Harry smiled cheekily, winking to me.  
"You two shower together?!" El whisper-yelled while looking wide eyed at me, astounsihed.  
"No!" I giggled, "Well, I might start in a mintue though" I pondered, "Should I?" I asked, knowing her and Louis were quite the 'active' couple.  
"Well, it depends, you know if you do you know he's probably going to want to..." She trailed off raising her eyebrows, "So, would you be ready to do...it?" She asked.  
"Does it seem too early?" I asked, keeping my voice at an almost whisper, afriad Louis or Harry might hear.  
"Well, you never did it with Niall?" She asked.  
"Nope, I've never"  
"Well, you and Harry have known each other for like two years and you've always been really close, so I feel like it's not too early, because he would really respect you" El said, smiling a bit.  
"Okay, thanks El" I said, giving her a hug, "I'll update you tomorrow, okay?" I whispered as Louis came to stand by Eleanor.  
"Well we're off little muffin, you and Harry be good" Louis smiled, giving me a hug, "Call if you guys need anything" He smiled as him and El walked out the door with a smile and I took a deep breath, walking over to the stairs and going up.  
I could hear the shower running as I walked down the hallway, opening the bathroom door to a room full of fog from the shower. I was silent as I heard Harry moving around in the shower and I slowly pulled of my shirt and pants, leaving my undergarments on.  
I took a deep breath as I slid part of the shower curtain back, slipping my body into the shower as I saw Harry look up with a smile.  
"You joined" he laughed, looking me over, "and you're still wearing clothes?" He asked with a giggle.  
"Uh-yeah" I said, nodding and trying not to look down at Harry and see anything.  
"You can look" he smiled cheekily, "I don't mind" He said, I tried not to let my focus drop for a minute it did making my eyes go wide and shooting back up to Harry's face as he laughed at my reaction, "Come here, kitten" He said, pulling me into him, turning me away from him, my back to his chest as he let the hot water wet my hair and body. One of Harry's hands was then pressed into my hip, the other coming up to pull the hair off of my right shoulder as he leaned down and pressed his wet lips to my neck, smiling when I gasped.  
After a few minutes of him kissing, licking, and biting that same spot on my neck he pulled away a bit, turning me back to face him, brushing some of my hair away from my face.  
"God, you're so beautiful" He said, his hand caressing my right cheek, my leaning into his touch. "Caroline?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you" He said, leaning down and kissing me passionately on the lips, his body pressing closer to mine. His slightly rough and chapped lips caressing mine, giving the same sensation of running your hand repeatedly on jean pants, but on my lips.  
"I love you too, Haz" I smiled. Going up onto my tip-toes and pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.  
"I mean like, I really love you, a lot" He clarified, looking into my eyes.

"I love you a lot too, Harry" I smiled, looking right back into his beautiful eyes, "I think that New Years party was the best day of my life" I admitted.

"I think you're the best day of my life" Harry said.

"I'm not a day, Harry" I laughed.

"But if you were you'd be my favourite, and my best, and my only" He said, making me smile widely and reaching down to grab his hand.

"I love you so much, Harry" I smiled, "You've always been my favourite" I said, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.

"I love you right back" He smiled, turning around and cutting the water off, "Let's get some sleep so we can have engery to move into the new house tomorrow" He smiled, stepping out of the shower and grabbing two towels, throwing me one.

"Good moring, kitten" Harry said in his slow, deep morning voice, making me open my eyes to his beautiful face.

"Good morning, Harry" I smiled back, moving my body in closer to his, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Want to see something new?" Harry asked with a smile, pulling my hair out of my face like he always does.

"Yeah"

"Look" He smiled, pulling down the covers to reveal his bare chest, pointing to a small spot on his hips, where my inistials were now tattooed in letters that looked exactly like my hand writing.  
My mouth dropped open, running my fingers along the still sore spot, in awe at it.

"I want one, your name" I smiled up at him, "I want you to do it" I added as Harry's smile grew wider.

"I can do that" He smiled widely, leaning down to kiss my forehead softly, "Let's get ready, we've got a busy day today" Harry smiled, getting up out of the bed and walking over to the dresser while stripping of his clothes.

I got out of bed as he pulled on a pair of black jeans, his 'Love Is Equal' shirt, and his favoruite green beanie. I walked over to the dresser and slid on a pair of jean shorts, a red bandeau bra and one of Harry's tank tops. I saw Harry smile at me wearing his clothes as he handed me one of his beanies.

"Wear it for me?" He asked and I nodded, putting it on with a smile,"Fit's like a charm"He smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips softly.

"Where does the 'Caroline's stuff' box go?" Louis asked while holding up a box of my things and I walked over to look at it.

"The master bed room" I smiled, "Harry, where's Harry?" I asked Liam who was fixing the kitchen sink.

"Eh, he's in the back yard I think, filling up the pool" Liam said looking up at me and I nodded, "But I wouldn't go out there, Niall is with him and him and Harry haven't been very happy with each other lately" Liam added and I furrowed my brow, walking out anyways.

When I walked out I saw Harry holding a garden hose, filling up the pool as he talked to Niall, looking a bit angry and as I walked closer I could hear them talking.

"It just doesn't seem fair to me, okay?" Niall said angrily, looking to Harry with a heavy sigh.

"It is fair! You agreed that if you ever hurt her, she was mine, Niall!" Harry said back, equally as angry, "And she's happier with me than she ever was with you!"

"You don't know that, Harry!" Niall started to raise his voice, "All you knew baout us was what was in the tabloids! You never saw what we said to each other, how we felt, how we acted!" Niall explained in frustration.

"Well I know you gave her up, Niall! You gave up on her and let her go, and it's your own fault for that, you didn't see how amazing she was and you're just upset I do" Harry finished.

"Harry?" I finally spoke up, making Harry turn around, a smile pulling up onto his face as he looked at me.

"Yeah, kitten?" He asked.

"Are you ready to go to the store to get the last of the furniture?" I asked, pretending like I hadn't just heard their talk.

"Yeah, let's go. Niall can you finish up here?" Harry asked, turning to Niall, who wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Yeah" he said quietly, grabbing the hose and watching as Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist with a smile. He leaned down and pressed a heated kiss to my lips, running his tongue along my bottom lip roughly, soon slipping his tongue in without warning. After a few seconds he pulled away with a smile,wrapping his arm around me and leading me off back into the house.

~Harry's POV~

I knew it was wrong to flaunt Caroline in front of Niall as I just did, but I couldn't help it. i couldn't help making him feel at least a bit like I did for almost two years. I mean, he can't feel nearly as much as I do for her, can he?


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting Up

Chapter Nineteen; Meeting Up  
Caroline's POV

"Good morning, kitten" Harry smiled as I walked into the kitchen, oddly noticing for some reason Niall and Liam were there too.

"Good morning, hey guys" I smiled to the two boys as Liam walked over and gave me a big hug, "what's up?"

"They were wondering if you wanted to go see a football game with them while I'm in the studio" Harry said while standing up and pressing a kiss to my forehead softly.

"Yeah, I'd like that, who's playing?" I smiled.

"Louis' team againt some other" Niall said, looking up from his cup of milk, because he doesn't like coffee very much.

"Cool, I'll go get dressed" I smiled, "Wait, Niall do you have any extra Louis' team snap backs?" I asked.

"I have a Louis shirt you can use" Harry spoke up quicly making me smile and giggle a bit.

"Me too" I giggled, "I need a hat though" i clarified, "So Niall, do you?"

"Yeah, its in the car, I'll go get it for you" He smiled, walking out of the kitchen as I walked out to Harry and I's room.

I quickly changed into a pair of ripped jean shorts, a green bandaeu bra and a droopy tank top that had the name of Louis team on the front and '17 Black' on the back. I was happy because it was finally warm enough to wear summer clothes in England.

I quickly put a bit of makeup on and combed my hair out, pulling on a pair of Supras and to make Harry happy I slipped on his airplane necklace.

I then jogged down the stairs to see Niall holding an extra snap back and talking to Liam and Harry.

"Well if you guys are ready I am" I smiled.

"Yeah, let's go" Liam smiled.

"Bye babe, love you" Harry smiled, giving me a quick hug and kiss, "Here take this, get something to eat, okay?" he smile, handing me 50

English dollars.

"Thanks babe, love you too" I smiled.

"Go Louis!" I shouted with a smile as Louis made another goal for the charity game and everyone starte cheering.

"Excuse me?" A small voice made me turn around from my spot inbetween Liam and Niall, to see a group of girls around the ge of 15.

"Yeah, hi" I smiled, realizing they were fans by their shirts, but ones that only had the boys, and not me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you've made it really hard to be a One Direction fan lately, and by lately I mean since you joined. First you toyed with Niall and Harry at the same time, then dropped Harry and dated Niall for a year, then broke his poor little heart, then after that, got with Harry and now you're bound to hurt him too!" she exclaimed, not looking happy with me, "And i'm not the only one that thinks this okay, and me and a lot of other people think that the boys deserve someone better than you, and we all genuinely hate you" She finished, the other girls nodding.

"Oh, well actually it's obvious that you don't actually hate me because you don't know me persoanlly, but you must really love the boys, and that's great because they deserve that." I answered, "I'm sorry I make it hard for you to like the guys, though. you shouldn't let me ruin that" I smiled as the girls stood wide eyed. "Well I'm off to grab some lunch" I finished, walking off and sucking in a huge breathe as I felt tears prick at my eyes.

"Caroline?!" I heard the familiar Irish accent call my name as I wiped a tear away and turned around towards his voice, taking another deep breath.

"Yeah?" I asked, giving away my state as my voice cracked lightly.

"Come here" He cooed lightly, holding out his arms and pulling me into a hug, brushing my hair back gently, "You shouldn't listen to them, Caroline. They know nothing about you and nothing about your personal life" He said, finally realising me from his embrace.

"Thanks, I just hate the fact that I ruin someone of the fans time by even exsisting" I admitted to him.

"They're not fans then"

"But the are, they were fans of the real One Direction, not the new and improved with the slut bag added who goes around toying with the boys" I said sadly, looking down at my feet.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that Caroline. You are perfect, and the best thing that has happened to this band. You're no slut, all of us know that, you're just trying to find the right person, like everyone" Niall said, brushing a bit of my hair back.

"You still think I'm perfect?" I asked weakly, looking into his blue eyes. Blue eyes I once knew so well, blue eyes I fell asleep to, blue eyes I woke up to, blue eyes I actually shared my first time with, blue eyes that made me fall in love.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? That doesn't change because you're with another guy now, Caroline. My feelings don't change" He said.

"You broke up with me though, you didn't love me anymore" I whispered, feeling the soreness in my hest come up, realizing I hadn't taken my medicine.

"I was wrong" Niall whispered, "I do still love you" he said, looking up to meet my eyes, "And I regretgiving you away like that, and not fighting for you when Harry swooped you up, but mostly I regret hurting you" He said, tears starting to prick at his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get over you, to be honest" He said, his voice breaking and tear falling down his cheek.

"Was I suppoused to get over you, truly?" I asked quietly, as I reached my hand up to wipe away Niall's tears softly, my fingers trembling over his soft skin.

"You're with Harry, aren't you?"

"But that doesn't mean I'm over you, or that I will be very soon" I admitted, "You were my first everything Niall" I said, removing my hand from his face and wiping away my own tears.

"Then why can't we go back to us, then? Go back to being a couple?" Niall asked, reaching out for my hand and taking it in his. "Please"

"Harry" I said, "I love him too, Niall. He was there for me when you weren't, and he made me feel better" I said, tears running down my face again as my body started to shake.

"I was there when he wasn't too, Caroline. Remember when he just skipped out on you for a whole fucking year, I'm always going to be there when he isn't" Niall stated, "Now for example, where's Harry? In the studio. Where am I? With you" He finished.

"I love you, Niall " I stated, making him smile, "But I love Harry two, and I'm confused and I'm sorry" I said, my voice cracking as I gasped in a breath, tears making my body shake as I pulled my hand away from Niall's and turned, running in the other direction.

I needed a break, I needed home, I needed some place without accents and tea on every corner, I needed Amber and Jake, I needed my mum. I needed America, and America bound I am.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20 omg, ok so Sara looks like Mila Kunis, Hannah like Lily Collins, and Jacob like Colton Haynes. x**

Chapter Twenty; Home  
Caroline's POV  
Knock Knock.  
The sounds echoed through the hotel corrador, my old home, and now I was at Amber's room, reeady to see my best friend again.  
"Hellooo- Oh my god, Caroline?!" her voice rose as I nodded my head and she took me into a big hug, her long arms wrapping me up. "I missed you so much" she smiled, finally letting me go.  
"I missed you too" I smiled, "A lot, it's crazy over there Amber. I don't think I've ever cried and laughed in the same day as much as I have with those boys" I smiled weakly.  
"Come in, oh my god, how long are you here for? Are you on a break?" she asked, puling me into her apartement, clothes flung about as usual, plates here and there, her cat Martzia running around the couch.  
"I'm actually not really planned to be here, I left without telling anyone. I didn't even bring luggage" I admitted, "I haven't checked my phone in like 5 hours either"  
"Oh my god, you little badass" She smiled, her blue eyes light up and her perfect smile(due to braces) showing happily. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun and her pale face was makeup less. "Come on let's listen to your messages while I make hot cacao" She smiled, "Or you might like tea now, yes you fancy?" she laughed in a mock British tone as we walked to the kitchen.  
"Dear god, please no" I laughed as I sat down, pulling out my phone and opeing the voice messages.  
"Hey princ- I mean, uh hey Caroline. I'm just really worried right now, because I know I shouldn't have brought that up at Lou's game and now I don't know where you've gone, and you didn't take a body guard, and you didn't go home or to any friend's houses and I'm just really worried because last time this happened I almost lost you, to some guy. Please, at least let me know you're safe. I don't care where you are, I don't mind coming to get you. Eh, love you, Caroline. Bye" That was Niall's message.  
Amber and I sat starring at the phone for a long while in silence, letting it sink in.  
"I heard you two broke up, and you're with Harry, so I'm kind of up to date but not really" She admitted and after I filled her in we kept on with the other messages.  
"Hey, kitten. It's uh- well you should know it's Harry because I'm basically pretty sure you have caller ID but yeah. I'm really worried, babe. "Harry's voice cracked and I could tell he was crying, "If I did something, i'm really sorry and I really will try and fix it, just please call me and let me know you're okay. I really hate this not knowing feeling, kitten. I also really hate the thought that I might be sleeping alone, so eh, basically just call back, please. I love you so much, kitten. Uh, yeah, Bye" Harry's message ended and Amber and I looked at each other for a moment again before moving on.  
"Hey, Caroline. It's Lou, I was calling to check on you, because last time you at least left me a note because I feel asleep on your doorstep" He laughed sadly, "Please call me, or someone and let us know you're okay, El is worrying her lady panties off and she refuses to stay with me, or call, she's set on getting to you somehow. Please Caroline, call. I uh, I really love you, bye" He said the last sentence in a rush, making Amber smile.  
"Hey, Shark Bait. It's Liam, I know you hate when I call you Shark Bait, but ever since Finding Nemo it's been the only way to really make you smile when nothing else can. Also, i know that you really like that movie because now everytime you hit the ESC button you say 'escapeh' like Dory and I really love that. i'm also really worried, so please call me, Shark Bait. Love you more than Nemo's dad loves nemo" He laughed at his own joke as the phone cut him, off making me crack a true smile.  
"You have the best friends ever" Amber laughed, a smile growing on her face, "Never have I seen teenage boys so worried about the same girl"  
"They're just good guys" I replied, thinking over the messages.  
"And they all say I love you, what's up with that?" Amber asked with a coy smile.  
"We're just close I guess. You know, I'm really in the mood to do something fun. I just want to forget about everything for a while, we should go to the beach or something!" I smiled as Amber laughed and nodded  
"Let's do it, I mena we don't live in Cali for no reason" Amber laughed, "Did you bring clothes?" She asked and I shook my head. "Good thing you left clothes here" She smiled, "I'm going to call Hannah, Jake, and Sara. They're going to be so hapypy to see you" amber smiled while I went into her room.  
I looked through Amber's drawers of dark clothes and finally found a pair of baby blue shorts, a white crop top with a blue teddy bear on it, and a pair of yellow Supras that used to me Niall's. I quickly brushed my hair and put it up in a bun, sliding on a pair of Amber's sunglasses onto my head and smiling.  
When I walked out of the room Amber had changed into a pair of dark wash ripped skinny jeans, a white shirt that had me and the boys on it, and a pair of flip flops.  
"Nice shirt" I giggled.  
"I'm only wearing it for you" She smirked, "Who would've known you could sing" She smiled as someone knocked on the door "That's them" she smiled.  
She opened up to a now taller and blonder Jake, a curly haired Hannah, and a new girl I was guessing was Sara.  
"Caroline!" Jake smiled, pulling me into a huge huge, about crushing me with his new muscles. "My god you've gotten short" He laughed pulling away as I pouted.  
"No, you've gotten tall" I giggled as Hannah ran up and hugged me tightly, once she moved away Sara smiled and gave me a light hug.  
"I'm Sara, actually a really huge fan too" She smiled, she had long brown hair and large brown eyes, she was tan and had a slight latino accent.  
"Oh really? thank you" I smiled, "are we ready to go?" I asked and everyone nodded as we headed off.

I smiled as the sun warmed my body, the weather was beauitful in Cali, nice and hot just as I liked it. I had really missed this, sitting in the sand with my friends, watching Jake and Hannah banter and Amber break it up with a laugh.  
Suddenly my phone sounded Niall's ring tone which was the song LWWY. I sighed and opened up the text.  
'Hey Caroline. I'm still worried about you. I'd love it if you at least texted back. I'm sorry if I went too far at the game, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a trip to Cali with me because you used to live there, and I thought you'd like a trip back home. I still think you're a princess by the way. Love you. x' My eyes started to tear up and my mouth smiled as I read his message. I couldn't help but want to reply untill Harry texted.  
'Hey, Kitten. I miss you and I'm worried, please call me. Come home baby. Love you. 3 x' I frowned at this text, making me want to reply to Niall even more, so I did.  
'Hey, Niall. Sorry for scaring you, I just needed a bit of time to myself. Don't be sorry about the game, you feel the way you feel. I'm actually in Cali right now, so come visit? I'd love that. Maybe bring my meds please? ' I debated on adding a 'love you too' for about three minutes and finally just decided on adding, 'See you soon. xx'  
I smiled at Amber sat down from getting in the water for a mintue and smiled at me while getting a sip of water.  
"Who you smiling about?" she giggled.  
"Niall's coming to visit" I said, looking down because I knew I was blushing.  
"oh really? Will your curly haired boy friend like that?" Amber asked with a coy smirk, pulling her black hair into a sloppy pony tail.  
"I don't know, I'm not exactly telling him to be honest" I admitted with a shrug, "I just don't want to think about the consequences right now, I'm just going to enjoy life" I smiled, laying down to tan a bit more.

"Thanks for the awesome day guys, I'll see you in the morning" I smiled at the girls and Jake.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place for the night?" Amber asked again for the nth time tonight.  
"Yeah I'm sure, I've got a room and Niall is bringing some clothes" i smiled, giving them all a hug ad heading off to my room.  
When I got back to my room, I waited about half an hour before I heard a knock at my door and I got up to answer it.  
When I opened the door I was face to face with Niall. His eyes were an amazing blue, his hair was flat and partically hidden by a Toronto snap back, he had on a loose jumper, jeans, and Supras. He smiled as our eyes met slowly.  
"Hey" He breathed.  
I couldn't help when I shoved myself into his arms, embracing him tightly, taking in his scent of Armani cologne and mint gum. He quickly wrapped his arms around my wait and tucked his head into my neck as he used to with a giggle.  
"You miss me?" He whispered  
"Yes" I whispered back, pulling away to look into his eyes, smiling at the blue that felt like home, "I love you, too"  
"What?" Niall's head shot up at my words and his eyes became lighter.  
"I love you" I whispered slowly, "I always have, Niall. I always will, too. You wanted me when we first met when I still had short brown hair, I didn't know how to put makeup on properly, when I wore wierd little tee shirts, and couldn't fasletto. You loved me when I bleached out my hair, when I wore heels, when I gave up on you, when we fought, when I wore those really ugly pants that one time" I laughed a bit at the last part and so did he.  
"I don't think you'll ever understand how much I love you, Caroline" Niall said, "I love how when you walk your feet turn outwards, I love how you let your hair grow out, I love how when your nervous you run your fingers through your hair, I love how you have a dimple on your back, I love how you giggle after you sneeze, every single time. I love how you try to cover up when you laugh by putting your hand over your mouth, I love how focused you get when you sing, I love you" Niall said in one huge breath, then slowly pressed his lips to mine.  
As soon as his lips touched mine shivers went down my spine and my chest tightened and my hands went into his soft hair, knocking his snap back off his head and his arms wen around my waist as his tongue entered my mouth slowly, massaging my tongue with his.  
After a few moments we pulled away and Niall smiled widely, "Does that mean you'll be my princess agan?"  
"I always have been, havent I?"


	21. Chapter 21 Never Leaving Again

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in 5eva please don't hate me I love you guys. Also, please please keep commenting!**

**Caroline's POV**

I woke up on the couch, alone. I could of sworn Niall was here? I looked around, then it hit me. Niall never came last night, that kissing him was a dream. I remembered now, the falling asleep to a terrible panic attack, feeling alone ad left.

I remember the horrible sobbing and screaming and crying. I grabbed for my chest out of instinct and felt my heart beating steadily, trying to calm myself while counting down from ten. then, I heard a weird noise outside, curious I grabbed my phone and walked over to the door.

When I opened the door I was met with the sight of Harry sitting on the ground asleep with Louis beside him asleep too. i smiled as a happy tear rolled down y cheek and I took a quick picture with my phone before kneeling on the group and tapping Harry awake.

"Wake up, baby" I smiled, happy tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Wha- oh my god, kitten!" Harry quickly grabbed my cheeks in his hands and pulled me into him, crashing his lips onto mine, bringing me to sit down in his lap. I melted into the kiss as my eyes fluttered shut, it felt new and like home all at once.

_Click. Flash. Click. _The three sounds made Harry and I look up to see Louis had taken a picture of us.

"Couldn't help it, too cute" He giggled, "Well look my little love bug is back from hiding" Louis smiled at me.

"Caroline I was so worried!" Harry said, stroking bits of my hair back, "You left everything at home, your meds I mean everything" Harry continued, "Never do that to me again"

"I won't, I'm never leaving you again" I promised with a smile and a smile broke out onto Harry's face and I laid my head on his chest.

"So, are we staying here for a while or are you coming back with us?" Louis asked after a while of silence.

"Is it ok if I stay here for a bit? You two could stay with me! I have a doctors appointment early tomorrow and then we can go to the beach or something" I smiled widely at the two boys.

"Ok fine, we'll stay!"

~~A Bit Later~~

"Caroline?" My name was called out from the bed room and sighed from my nice warm spot on the couch.

"Yeahhhh?"

"Come here, baby" He whined and I groaned, not wanting to leave my spot thanks to being lazy ole me.

"Whhhhhyyyyyy?"

"Because"

"Fine" I moaned, getting up slowly and walking back into my room to find Harry half asleep under the covers.

"Come lay with me" He said in a deep, almost morning voice while he pulled back the covers for me. I smiled and got in the bed and curled myself into his bare chest, inhaling his scent of pastries.

"You smell good" I whispered to him with a smile, "like cookies"

"You smell like apples and cinnamon, like apple pie" He smiled back, "So guess what"

"What?"

"Well you know how Zayn and Liam are in Ghana right now?" Harry asked and I nodded my head, "Well there are these two twin boys, no names, no mums, and they really need a family. I was thinking we could adopt them? Or at least fly them over and keep them for a while and help them find a home? They're still young enough so that they have a chance of not getting sick. We could fly out tomorrow after your doctors appointment and check them out" Harry said looking me in the eyes.

Babies? I though for a minute, Harry was always amazing around Lux, yes. But two baby boys? then again, it wasn't set in stone, if we couldn't do it at least we cold find them a good home.

"Ok, I want to do it" I smiled with a short nod, "We'll fly out tomorrow when I get home from the doctors" I smiled and Harry smiled widely.

"You're an amazing person, do you know that?" Harry asked and I blushed. "Saving two baby boys, that's great. We're going to be heroes to these boys" Harry smiled, "And Zayn is actually adopting a baby girl for good, he sent me a picture, she's precious. You know what he's naming her?"

"What?"

"Caroline Pat Malik" Harry smiled, "He named her after you, isn't that sweet?" Harry asked and I nodded, feeling tears start in my eyes. "Well we should get to bed, love you baby"

"Love you too, Harry"

* * *

**A/N: First off if you haven't seen the Ghana video your lucky because I'm still crying over it, please text 'yes' to 70005 to donate 5 pounds and save a child.**

**Also please follow my twitter for updates on when I'll post chapters! : carolineseatin**

**ANNND so people made twitters for 'Caroline Hamilton' and 'Harry Styles' in this fanfic here they are:**

**Caroline: C_Ham_ft**

**Harry: Harry_S_ft**

**They are really funny/fun and tweet each other some really cute things, hopefully Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, and Sara twitters will be coming soon!**

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hellllo there. Enjoy this:)**

**Disclaimer/Warning: There are some cross words that are pretty heavy *hints the M rating* so don't get pissed when you read them :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22; Twins**

**Caroline's POV**

* * *

I sat down in the plane seat in between Louis and Harry in first class. I set my small floral printed book bag down on the ground and grabbed my phone to text Zayn.

_To: Zaynieee bear_

_We just got on the plane, should be there in an hour or so. x_

I smiled where Zayn had changed his name in my phone to a nick name I often teased him with.

_From: Zaynieee bear_

_Good, I need my love-bug to hug. these kids are really sick, terrible to see. See you soon, got to go. Lots of love. Tell the boys I said hi. x_

"Zayn says hi" I told a half asleep Louis and a texting Harry.

"My mum said she'll be at our house when we get home to help with the twins a bit" Harry said, "Why don't you get some sleep, it's going to be a long day, Niall's coming too" Harry said and I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey guys" Liam smiled as Harry, Louis, and I walked into the corridor of the toddler's ward.

"Hi Li-Li" I smiled, then saw Zayn walking up and he jogged forward and pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey love bug" Zayn smiled as he pulled away and I could see he had been crying, "Hey mates"

"Zayn, we're you crying?" I asked and he nodded down at me, "You mates go on in, Harry is it ok if I talk to Caroline for a bit alone out here? I'm a bit broken up" Zayn asked and Harry nodded.

"Sure, mate. Do me a favor, tell me when Niall gets here and don't let him near Caroline" Harry said and Zayn nodded before the rest of the boys went inside the nursery and Zayn led me off to a small corridor next to outside so we could smell the fresh air.

We both sat down side by side against the wall and Zayn pulled out a pack of cigarettes and I took one along with him.

"I didn't know you smoked" He said as he lit both of us up, "It's bad for you, you know" He said as he inhaled a deep breath.

"Says the boy smoking" I said as I inhaled a large breath and watched it swirl out in puffs, "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"I just needed a bit of comforting" He admitted as his voice grew weak and I could tell he might cry, "Those kids in their are so sick, and it only takes such a small amount" He said, his voice breaking as tears started to roll down his cheeks and I pulled his head onto my lap and stroked back his hair while shushing him. I could tell it calmed him because his breathing started to slow.

"My mum used to do this for me" He whispered, "She was always so good at calming all of us, even sometimes all at once. You remind me of her, you know?" He said while looking up at my from my lap.

"How is that?" I asked as I brushed my fingers along his face. I had then started to notice how close Zayn and I had become instead of Liam and I anymore.

"Beautiful, soothing, small, fragile but strong at the same time, strong on the inside. You've got one of those voices, that people could fall asleep to, it just makes people feel at home" Zayn admitted.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can do that for my friend" I smiled as Zayn lifted himself off of me and went back to sitting beside me.

"So why does Harry want you away from Niall?" He asked.

I sucked in a big breath as I felt my chest tighten a bit, "I had a big panic attack over him two nights ago, he told me he was coming to get me in LA. He never showed up" I said as a single tears escaped my eye and Zayn quickly brushed it away.

"You really though he was coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I pull all my trust in him again." I said while looking at Zayn, "All he ever does is make me regret giving myself to him"

"So don't"

"It' not that simple" I said, "Have you ever loved someone you knew you couldn't have?"

"You have no idea"

"It's like that, I want to put all my faith in him but I have Harry and Niall just isn't good for me" I explained, "Yet somehow I manage to miss him. I just need to forget him"

"I think that's a good idea" He smiled.

"Caroline?" The Irish accent made me whip my head around to see him, his blue eyes, his white shirt, his shorts, his shoes.

"Let's go in, Caroline" Zayn said, taking both mine and his cigarettes and putting them out then pulling me up to stand.

"Wait, Caroline and I need to talk" Niall said, "Zayn you can go in"

"No." Zayn said firmly, putting his arm around my waist, "Harry wants you no where near here and frankly I don't want you near her either"

"Oh since when are you Harry's little bodyguard?" Niall mocked.

"Leave him alone you inconsiderate fuck" I growled at Niall and Zayn and Niall's eyes widened, "I'm not saying a god damned work to you unless it's along the lines of go fuck yourself with a motherfucking spoon you shit!"

"Come on let's go" Zayn said.

"No, Caroline why are you so mad at me?! I didn't do anything! You're the one dating my best friend and now adopting twins with him! Don't you think that hurts? You're mad at me but you ruined my life!" Niall said, his voice raising.

"I ruined _your_ life?! You ruined me, Niall! Because of you I have to take medicine for anxiety and panic attacks. Why? Because I can't stop thinking about your shitty face! You ended all of this! You ended us! _You're_ the one who ruined the both of us!" I screamed back at him.

"Do you think I actually wanted to end us?!" He screamed back loudly, "I went through hell ending us"

"Oh I'm so sorry you had to break my heart so that you could go and fuck whoever you please" I yelled, my voice starting to break.

"It wasn't like that!" He said, his voice coming back down as a tear came out of his eye.

"Well, I don't really care anymore, Niall" I said, wiping up my tears and taking a deep breath before heading on, "You threw me out when I needed you, and then you kicked me when I was down, then you left, just left and someone else nursed me back to health. Now I'm starting to be ok again and all you do is hurt me more"

"It's not like that, Caroline" Niall whispered, "Please, let me explain"

"I think I've heard enough all ready, Harry is probably worried, let's go Zayn" I said, my voice not coming out very loud as Zayn led me back into the room.

I don't think I could really ever forgive Niall now.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Gueeeessss what?!**

**I'm not saying it's coming to an end, buuut it is time to start voting for your fav guy!**

**Who should Caroline pick?!**

**1. Harry, the sweetheart who makes dating him perfect, but maybe too perfect?**

**2. Niall, the guy Caroline loved for more than a year, but also the guy that broke her heart, the guy who hurt her more than anything other.**

**3. Zayn, Caroline's best friend who's she become close to to, but also Harry's new best mate.**

**4. Liam, Caroline's long time best friend who has always been there, but lately, just hasn't.**

**5. Louis, the sweetheart goof who would do anything for a girl, but who also has a girlfriend, and may not even like Caroline.**


End file.
